First Order
by grifman275
Summary: At first, I just wanted to advance in the world as fast as possible, but when you find out that you have been reborn into a world of pseudo-science and magic and have thousands of younger sisters who were born to be slaughtered, and one older sister who holds a weapon of mass destruction at her finger tips, your plans tend to change.
1. First

**I wrote this story on a whim I had. I finished Index II and fell in love with the Misaka sisters. I got an idea and I liked it, so I wrote this within a week or so. I've only watched the Railgun and Index animes, and some of the Railgun manga, so my knowledge of the world might not be as advanced as those of you who have read everything. But hey, this is fanfiction, so I can have a little leeway. One thing I found out while researching for this story was that the light novels and manga are apparently in a different canon than the anime. Well, I can use stuff from both universes I suppose.**

For those who have read my other story, Swimming with Mermaids, posting this doesn't mean I am abandoning it or anything, I'm just spicing things up and posting something different to keep things fresh. This will help me write SwM chapters because I won't get burnt out or anything.

 **Inspired by "A Certain Defective Sister" by KageYami**

* * *

 _Italics without quotations = internal thoughts_

 _"Italics within quotations" = English Words_

 **First**

A young Nunotaba Shinobu looked on at the metallic tube. It had a window that ran vertical, revealing a yellow liquid that had bubbles floating through it. In the liquid, suspended by various tubes and a harness was a slumbering infant. It was female with a small tuff of light brown hair. There was a small mask connected to a tube over the infant's face, covering the mouth and nose.

 _Subject is fully formed. No visible defects. Vitals appear normal._ She thought, writing down on a piece of paper attached to a clip board.

The chamber she was in was fully metallic, like the tube the infant was in, with only dim white lights illuminating the area. Behind Shinobu was a large window made of plexiglass, with various men and women in white lab coats observing.

Shinobu stopped writing her notes and looked back up to the infant, her expression neutral. _The DNA from Candidate 001: Misaka Mikoto appears to be completely stable and viable for future production. One last test is required to confirm this hypothesis._

Nine months ago, Misaka Mikoto was 'convinced' to donate her DNA to 'help sick children'. In actuality, her DNA is being used for what has been dubbed as Project Radio Noise. The goal of said project is to make clones of Misaka Mikoto for military purposes. For testing purposes, the first clone would take a normal amount of time, 9 months, to develop. This was to ensure the quality and stability of the DNA blueprint provided. If the sample proved sufficient, by producing a healthy and stable clone, then work on producing accelerated clones, and the trouble that came with that process, could begin.

"Initiate waking procedure." Shinobu said calmly.

The room started glowing yellow with warning lights flashing, and alarms blaring. "Initiating Radio Noise Waking Procedure." An emotionless, robotic voice said. "Draining Amniotic Fluid."

Slowly, liquid drained out the metal container, leaving just the suspended infant.

"Initiating Decontamination." Said the robotic voice as a shower of water sprayed over the child, cleaning what was left of the yellow fluid.

"Proceeding To Final Waking Procedure." Slowly, liquid began to flow away from the infant through its face mask. After a few moments, the flow stopped, and the face mask was then removed, revealing the infants bare face, which then began to twitch. The infant then began to let out a little noise, before breaking out into a full-on wail, which was muted through the metal cylinder it was in. That didn't last as the container opened with a loud hiss, and the cries of a baby filled the chamber.

Shinobu stared at the newborn, _newly made_ , baby with slight fascination. _Subject exhibits normal behavior. No defects detected after waking procedure. Conclusion: Phase 1 is Successful. Phase 2: Accelerated cloning can proceed._ She thought, writing down on her clipboard.

While she was distracted writing her notes, a group of people in lab coats came in, with one of them carrying a metal box. The child was unhooked from the harness that held it, and put in the small metal box. "It seems the test is successful, and we can move on with the project." Said one man in a lab coat. The metal box lit up in lights, and small screen on it turned on, projecting data about the infant, "Yes, the subject's DNA is proving to be stable and showing no sign of cellular degeneration. The DNA blueprint is approved for the next stage."

Shinobu looked up from her clipboard to see the infant, that had now stopped crying, and was just mumbling uncomfortably. "What do we do with the Subject now that it has proven to be a success." Shinobu questioned in a neutral tone.

"Since the DNA is stable, we can move on to producing accelerated clones. The accelerated clones will be at an age we like and be ready to program. As for this one…" The man looked down at the child, his expression emotionless, "We have no use for it. Testament is only useful for minds ready to receive programming information and make proper use of it, and this subject's brain will not be ready for the machine for several years. Trying to program this one's mind would be like running an operating system on a computer that does not have the necessary hardware to run it. We do not have time to wait for it fully grow to an age where it can be effectively programmed, and even then, it would consume a vast more resources to program it at an older age. If we programmed it at an older age with it having a personality already in place, it might contradict the Testament information and cause serious problems as you mentioned at the beginning of this program. It would also take an unnecessary amount of resources to sustain it while it takes years to grow full size. As such, it will be disposed of effectively immediately. But I think you already have concluded this, Nunotaba-san" The man said in a neutral tone, no signs of conflict in his voice over what was going to happen.

" _Indeed_." Shinobu said in English while nodding, no emotion in her voice. "May I be the one to dispose of the subject? _Because_ it is almost time for me to leave to go home, and it would be more efficient to the Radio Noise Project if I were to handle this while the rest of you prepare for the next stage."

The man thought for a moment, then nodded, very well Supervisor Nunotaba." He handed over the metal container which held the infant to Shinobu. "Enjoy the rest of your night. Congratulations on the success."

Shinobu gave him a nod and headed towards the waste disposal area. While walking, she stared at the baby, who was now still, resting peacefully. An uneasy feeling welled within her as she looked at the innocent being she held. She walked past the door to the research team locker room, that held the personal items and stopped. The baby opened its eyes, revealing rich brown irises. It then brought its hands out and reached for her, touching the glass of the tube separating them before falling back to sleep. Something inside Shinobu sparked, her expression flickering briefly to one of confliction and concern before she forced herself to return back to normal.

A thought entered her head. A

She sighed.

 _What am I even thinking of doing?_ She thought to herself. _I shouldn't be growing attached to what is essentially Guinea pig!_ A few more moments of staring, she felt her heart grow heavy, an instinct she didn't knew she had flared up. _The accelerated clones might turn out to be nothing but test animals, but this one… this one has the potential to grow into its own person. Potential to be free from what its successors, its 'Sisters', will be subjected to._ Shinobu swallowed heavily and made up her mind.

She walked into the locker room and found the gym bag where she had put all her stuff in. She cleared out a lot of the clothes in her gym bag. She then put the metal container that contained the child in her bag. _I'll be back. I need to set some things up first._ She said in her head, looking towards the sleeping infant. She grabbed the clothes she took out of the bag and stuffed them up her shirt, and then used her jacket to conceal herself. She then proceeded to go another room that contained metal boxes similar to the one that contained the child. She put her clothes in an identical metal box and headed towards the disposal room, where she dumped her clothes down a chute at angle that obscured them fully. Next, she headed to the security room, where a lone man sat in front of a multitude of screens.

He was sleeping.

 _As always, sleeping on the job_ , Shinobu thought, unimpressed at the man's ineptitude. She silently went up to one of the computer terminals, and quickly started editing the security footage.

XXX

 **Later that Night**

The child, no the Baby Girl, was now in a basket with blankets. Shinobu was wearing a hoodie that covered her features. She walked down the calm street that was dimly lit by the street lights overhead. She then stopped in front of a gated building. She looked at the baby girl one more time, which opened its eyes, "I'm sorry it has to be this way, but at least here, you can potentially have a normal life." She put the baby in front of the gate, "I know you won't remember this, but…" She hesitated a little, unsure what to say in such a situation, "… Grow up safe… You will be the only naturally stable clone the will come out of the project. _Perhaps_ the only one with real emotions. Maybe one day we will see each other again…. Just maybe." With that Shinobu pushed a button, which emitted a loud buzzing sound, and sprinted away into the night, only glancing once more over shoulder, for some reason she felt like she was going to throw up and her eyes vison was a little blurry. She quickly vanished into the dark, leaving the child to the care of others

Little did she know, the baby girl she left was smarter than she appeared and understood her words perfectly.

A middle-aged woman with dark hair and wearing pajamas came up to the gate and opened it. "What is it this time you darn ki-"She cut herself off when she noticed the baby in the basket left at the front door. She sighed, "…another one left at the door." She picked up the basket to inspect the child. She noticed a note left on the baby and grabbed it with her free hand. Using the porch light, she inspected the note, "Please Take Care. Her name is Machiko." She read out loud. The note also had a birthdate that indicated it was born a week ago. She looked at the kanji used to spell the name and then to the baby, "'Lucky Child'? I don't why you would be named that, considering the situation you are in now." The woman said, ignorant of the circumstances of the child's birth. She sighed tiredly, "Very well, let's get you inside." She brought the baby with her, closing gate door behind her. Next to the gate door was a plaque that read "Asunaro Park".

XXX

You know, waking up with giant blurry people dominating your vision is an experience. But then realizing you are in the body of a helpless newborn baby that from what I can tell, is a test tube baby, is even more an experience. I am lucky that my career path required me to learn Japanese, otherwise I would have had no freaking clue what was going on.

Apparently, from what I could piece together from the brief moments of speaking I heard, I was an inch away from being a literal dumpster baby, most likely the most expensive dumpster baby ever, almost thrown in the trash to die and rot away.

Man, talk about morally questionable. I was lucky to be saved by the dark blue blob that sounded like a child, which I guess to be like nine or ten years old… By the way, what is a ten-year-old doing with crazy, up-to-no-good scientist guys?

Doesn't matter. I owe her my life… Or new life I suppose….

That's weird to think about….

This is going to suck. I'm going to have to go through schooling again, re-obtain my degrees, which took several years, thousands of dollars, a book's worth of theses and crippling student debt to acquire. It makes me have PTSD just thinking about all the papers I would need to write.

…Great! It's making my body cry, because that's the only thing babies can do show discomfort. And now I'm being comforted like a baby… Oh wait, I am baby, heh.

Just Awesome. Like Really Awesome! Couldn't be Better!

I wonder what my name was again, my old one…. Hmm, that's disconcerting. I can remember physical characteristics, places, people, and pretty much everything else, but my own name? Nope!

I think I heard the blob lady that picked me call me "Machiko".

Hmm… Yes, I think I like it.

I guess I can just breeze my way through school at an accelerated pace. No need to dumb myself down and spend 20 years in school again. No thank you, 10/10 would not try again. Although, it might be awkward though to be in classes with people over twice my age in college level quantum mechanics… Still better than twenty years of schooling. I already have all the schooling I need, it would be a waste of time to do all over again.

But first, I need to figure out how to move.

That'll be fun.

XXX

It turns out that if you really put your mind to it, and put in more effort than average, you can achieve early results, even if your limbs are essentially limp noodles that move on their own. After an indiscernible amount of time (hey, it's hard to tell time when your life consists of taking naps every couple minutes), I managed to get my limbs under control. Unfortunately, I have no muscles whatsoever, so I can't do much with them, but it's a start. I feel like that lady from Kill Bill who spent her time in the back of a truck commanding her limbs to move, but instead of spending a few hours, it took me a few months. The whole experience made me feel like a human potato.

I bet I had a few hairs turn grey from the sheer frustration.

My vision is finally good enough to see properly though. It was like having blurry vision after waking up that lasted several months. And once I was able to stay awake for more than five minutes, I was able to discover some information by listening to the TV in the other room and various conversations of a Ms. Shigenomori on where I had ended up. Apparently, I am in some place called "Academy City", more specifically a place called Asunaro Park in district 13. I guess this place is where people just dump abandoned children, which are referred to Child Errors.

Wow, very harsh. It sounds as if our very existences are mistakes or invalid, or something… Well I guess in my case, that's probably true. Not every day you get reborn into some advanced test tube baby…

Anyway, I don't ever remember being such a place in Japan called these names, but for some of this information I am gathering is ringing some alarm bells in my head, but for the life of me, I can't figure out why. I'm pretty sure I've heard these names before, but I can't put my finger on it… Well not my actual finger, still don't have that amount of precise control yet, but you know, my metaphorical finger.

It will probably come to me at the worst possible time and cause me to make an ass out of myself.

Anyhow…

I need to focus on walking and talking now. I really want to scare the crap out of people with an unnerving intelligence a toddler shouldn't have.

XXX

I take one large, wobbly step forward. I don't fall over. Grinning, I move my over foot. I don't fall over. I continue my momentum, and like a bicycle, I start relearning how to walk.

Play the victory tune! I am no longer a potato!

I managed walking at eight months. With my new-found freedom, I will finally be able to explore the facility I was living in!

"Shigenomori-san, Machiko-chan is walking!" A young woman who is standing in the play area cheers. She looked to be in her early twenties, had long brown hair and wore glasses that covered her pail green eyes. If I recall, she was a volunteer caretaker that came by often, bringing the one the one thing that transcends space and time…Pizza Hut!

At first, I thought nothing of it. I assumed I was still in the same universe, but after watching the TV from a distance, I've been noticing that things were off, like Academy city splitting Tokyo in half, and the fact the year is 2008 apparently, but there is no mentioning of the news that I remember happening around this time. Another thing was that pretty much every fast food brand was a knock off, except for one…

Somehow, of all the things to bring into this world, Pizza Hut remains eternal. All the other brands I've seen in this place have been spin-off names. MocRonall's, Moonbucks Coffee, Sentucky Fried Chicken… Benny's… This world cracks me up.

My situation keeps getting more interesting, isn't it?

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Says the principal, Shigenomori-san, "Machiko-chan has always been a fast learner! She's walking a full month ahead of normal!"

The two women started to gush over my achievement, which provided the perfect opportunity! While they were distracted, I walk to the gate they always have erected to stop me and other explorers from going too far away from our child-friendly environment of padded walls and foam floor mats. They are still happily discussing my progress as I encounter the bane of all little children. A child-proof lock. Luckily for me, I am an Adult! I start fumbling with the mechanism, which is a challenge due to my size and lack of dexterity, but I manage to get it open with a small 'click'.

Haha, Free at last!

I make a dash to the hallway, making my legs carry me as fast as possible. I am almost out of the child area when I am suddenly picked off the ground, and made to face the principle, "Now, Machiko-chan, just because someone left the gate unlocked, doesn't mean you can run around the school like that. You can get hurt." She says in cute tone of voice. I felt a small static shock when she picked me up, which made me flinch a little.

I swear, this place must have super dry air or something, because I've been shocking myself like crazy.

I make a pouty face towards principal.

"Ok sweetie, time for lunch!" She says cheerfully.

I try struggle out of her grip, because baby food is disgusting to a normal person, but it proves fruitless as she carries me to the feeding chair.

XXX

At two years old, I had finally gotten to what parents call the 'terrible twos', where kids have temper tantrums and really test their parent's patience and sanity.

I don't throw tantrums, I prank people. The reason? Well as a two-year-old, I have impunity from being blamed for them. After all, what two-year-old carefully places ketchup packets underneath the toilet seat, or even better, lays saran wrap over the toilet bowl so when someone goes to do their business… well, you know what happens.

It goes everywhere!

My favorite is the good old 'upside down glass of water' trick. That one really perplexes the adults, because I'm pretty sure most kids don't learn that until they are much older and explore the wonderful world of the internet.

Yes, you would think someone with a Doctorates would be mature. You would be right! However, I think I have the right to act however as I damn please with my current situation! I can save being an adult when I reach that age again. For now, I'm going to exploit the heck out being a kid!

I hear a shriek from the bathroom, which causes me to giggle.

A grown man, one of the teachers, runs out the bathroom looking like he is on fire.

"Someone put wasabi powder on the toilet paper!" He shouts in pain, clutching his behind.

God, I am an evil person, aren't I.

I giggle one more time before I return to what I was doing: playing with Jenga blocks, because I could only hit the same bouncing ball or rattle the same maraca so many times before it becomes soul crushingly repetitive. Making Jenga blocks stand in weird ways was the only thing that could stimulate my brain and was the best use of my skills, obviously. Who needs data from particle accelerators, expensive research laboratories, and new theories of how the universe works!? I have wooden blocks!

…I think being a useless toddler is driving me crazy…

After a while I am interrupted by some squealing girls, "Oh my god, she's so kawaii!" I hear one gush out, sounding like her heart was about to explode.

I look to my side to see two average looking teenage girls, who appear to be around 13-14 years old. Both had dark hair, one had shoulder length hair while the other had long. Nothing special. But their outfits were anything but ordinary. They had tan vests over white collar shirts with black skirts.

Rich kids huh?

I then notice the logo and stare at it like a stupid deer staring at an incoming car. The logo is so frustratingly familiar! I just want to hit my head against a wall!

One of them notices me staring at their chest like an idiot. Thank God I can't be accused of being a pervert!

"You are probably wondering what this symbol is?" She says in a manner that all adults use when talking to babies.

"Yes, could you tell me what that it is?", I say with a clarity a two year old shouldn't have.

Her eyes sparkle with delight and she looks to her friend, "Look, Satomi, she can speak so well! She's so smart!" She squealed.

Wow, way to make feel like an animal at a zoo…

The other girl, now called Satomi, similarly squeals in delight, "I think she has future at Tokiwadai someday!"

"Tokiwadai?" I question, although with my baby vocal cords it comes out more like, "Towiwadi". I internally curse. I didn't speak much around people for a reason. While I had speaking mostly mastered, I still struggle to pronounce some words.

Satomi seems like her mind is exploding from my mispronunciation and she smiles widely, "Yeah, Cutie-pie, Tokiwadai, one of the best Middle-Schools in the city. But smarts alone won't get in, you have to be at least a level 3 Esper or higher you know!" She giggles out.

"Esper…" I say, the term ringing in my head. I feel something akin to a damn breaking in my head, and a flood of information overflows my head. Suddenly information clicks, and I know exactly where I am.

Well… Shit!

Apparently, I was staring off into space and the girls found it cute. I am brought out of my daze by an artificial camera noise. I see the girls taking a selfie in front of me as if I'm some famous person or some fancy food they just ordered and want to share with all their friends. "She's just too cute!" the unnamed girls giggle out.

"She is just the best, Yui!" Satomi agrees.

The girl now named Yui puts her phone up to me and shows me a picture of two of them with a toddler in the middle. The toddler had short chestnut hair with matching eyes, with cute adorable red cheeks and was wearing a pink outfit with frills. I wonder who it was…

Oh wait that was me. I didn't expect the first time seeing myself would be in a selfie with two girls from an anime school that had people with superpowers! And now that I look at it more, I seem to resemble a certain rail-

…Dammit.

Upon this second bombshell revelation, I step backwards and loss my balance, causing me to fall over into my tower, destroying it and making a mess. I hear girlish giggling and the sound of phone cameras. I feel my cheeks redden with embarrassment.

What a way to find out to find out you have family.

Unfortunately, that family includes 20,000 or so emotionally underdeveloped sisters breed for slaughter and a level 5 that kicks vending machines like it is a sport who doesn't even know you exist.

I internally sigh as I lay in the ruins of my beautifully engineered Jenga tower.

There goes my plan of going to college at like age six or something.

Things just got complicated.

XXX

I'm lying in my bed, thinking about my lot in my life, and what I should do.

I've read tales of people entering anime worlds on the internet…In my previous life, which even after two years is still a weird concept to think about. Finding time to read those stories after going through college, finding a job, and going through Grad School became harder, but I still read them. I always liked the concept, but I never thought I would be thrown into such a situation. I also never expected to be thrown into anime world in which I know very little about. Sure, I watched the Railgun and Index animes, and maybe looked ahead on the internet a little to see what was coming next, but I never read the manga or light novels. Heck, I haven't seen the anime in years, so I have recollection of some of the basic plot points and some moments I found hilarious.

Sigh.

Now I am stuck with the what I dub "The Self-Insert" dilemma. Do I interfere with canon, change things up, 'fix' things, or do I avoid every character like the plague….

You know what, that dilemma is stupid, it's for fiction, and right now, I'm dealing with reality!

I live in world that has different laws of physics, which to me, both excites me and terrifies me. I don't know how much of what I know applies to this world. This means new opportunities for study!

And more importantly, I have family! I'm not just some test-tube orphan left and abandoned, I have family! Admittingly, it's not the average family, 20,001 clone sisters bred to be guinea pigs and one level 5 Esper who has no idea I exist because she was tricked into giving DNA for something I can't quite remember, but it's still family!

I have, or will have, someone to rely on…

Now, I can always run away the first chance I get and freak her out or something like that, but from what I can remember from the Sisters Arc, which was my favorite and the arc I can accurately recall in a good amount of detail, is that my sister (wow that's weird to think about) is reckless and will charge straight in if she finds out. She won't be level 5 and will most likely get herself in trouble, probably killed. I would never forgive myself if I got one of my family killed like that.

I don't want to wait until whenever canon starts. Things will get too crazy.

I think I want to meet her in school, at Tokiwadai. I don't just want to thrust myself into her life. I want to establish a relationship naturally, and when the time is right, reveal my true origin. I also want to make sure she doesn't do something stupid by herself. I remember her almost getting killed. I won't let her do this alone, not when I have just of stake in this matter as she does.

I just realized something.

I have the potential to become an Esper!

I just need to figure out how to unlock my powers, but I don't know how much opportunity I have as a Child Error to do that. If I want to look after my sisters, I need to get powerful. I can't afford not to have powerless. I want to help Mikoto-nee save the rest our sisters from being brutally dismembered. Maybe I can figure it out early. I think I remember them explaining it by substituting the current reality with your own and using Schrödinger's cat as an example.

This demands further research…

Another thing I'm wondering about, how high could I go? I'm a clone, and last time a remembered, clones have a limit of like level 2 or 3, which is not weak, but not very strong either. But, I don't think I'm any ordinary Misaka clone. The other clones are flash grown and implanted with an artificial personality. From what I can tell, I am more fleshed out. My body had more time to develop properly, and I have an actual personality developed the natural way… which is also from an alternate reality that operates on different principles from the current one I live in now… I don't know how much effect that has on Esper ability, but it must count for something…

I really need to be careful. I remember this world have some seriously screwed-up scientist moving around in the darkness. I need Esper abilities as soon as possible and train them. I need to 'level up', and not just be some disposable Orphan, but someone valuable, like Nee-chan. I need to obtain at least level 3 before things start kicking off.

I run my fingers through my hair.

Lord, why does this have to be so complicated!?

I let out a deep breath, the only thing saving me from overloading from the stress is the thought of me finding Mikoto-nee and becoming sisters not just by being of the same blood (literally), but actual sisters where we care and look out for each other and acknowledge each other's existence.

That dream puts a smile on my face.

XXX

Kazuko Shigenomori was a busy woman.

Being the principal and primary caretaker of Asunaro Park was not an easy job. Every day she had to make sure that resources for the raising and education of the child errors that were under her care were secure. While she did her best to ensure the future of those who were abandoned, not all those who come here succeed. After all, those who live here are child errors, and Academy City only provides what is adequate for them. They get enough food to sustain them, and enough education to get them to the next stage in schooling. They had no sponsor, no parents paying for better resources, or any other support besides what the staff at Asunaro give them. She was thankful that lots of volunteers came by and donate their time or even materials to help-out the children, but even then, for a child error to succeed in this city, they have to work twice as hard to counteract the disadvantages or be a prodigy, and not every child is capable of that. It was a sad truth, but a lot of child errors don't live up to their potential, and often join gangs to survive.

But sometimes… sometimes you find a diamond in the rough. And Kazuko thinks she's found the biggest diamond she has ever seen.

It all started earlier that day.

Kazuko was in her office, handling paper work, drinking large amounts of coffee, maybe pulling some hair out due to stress.

The usual.

The door creaked open, and she heard small footsteps walk in. She looked up from her mountain of paper work to see one of her favorite kids, not to say she likes some kids over others or anything (but if she were to be honest, she would be one of her favorites for sure), standing in front of her desk.

It was the newly turned four-year-old Machiko, with her shoulder length brown hair, hazelnut eyes and adorable red cheeks.

Machiko was a very interesting girl indeed. She had proven to be a very fast learner. She was walking a good month before another child in her age group and mastered it in no time. Speaking was the same way. She would always take her time to enunciate words correctly and had very little problems with grammar or sentence structure, and she was speaking in complex sentences in no time. A lot of the time, she would be grinning and laughing, like a normal child her age, but Kazuko would look closely into her eyes, and she could tell the girl was way smarter than she let on. The girl would seem to be bored with the normal, everyday toys they had laying around, and would start getting a mischievous glint in her eye. Machiko would often hide in ambush for caretakers, or volunteers and suddenly pop out to scare them, or sometimes even set up simple pranks like changing the labels on containers and cupboards. Kazuko assumes she is trying to imitate the serial pranker who keeps putting plastic wrap on the toilet bowls and ketchup underneath the seats.

If she had the budget for it, she would definitely buy security cameras. Dang jerk is ruining the kids!

"Shigenomori-sensei?" Machiko questioned out loud, getting her attention. Her face was a bit more serious than normal.

"Ah, yes, Machiko-chan, did you need something?" Kazuko said in a kind and positive voice, hiding her tiredness.

"Can I start school early?" Machiko asked simply.

Kazuko shook her head, "I'm sorry Machiko-chan, but preschool starts in a few months and we can't just have it for one person." She put on an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry sweetie, but you are going to have to wait."

The little girl sighed, "Well I wasn't talking about preschool, I meant regular school."

Kazuko's eyes widened, before she let out a small giggle, "I'm sorry Machiko-chan, but you are much to young for tha-"

"Five plus five equals ten. fives multiplicated by five is twenty-five. Twenty-five multiplicated by twenty-five is six hundred and twenty-five. The fourth root of six hundred and twenty-five is five. Five divided by five is one." Machiko cut her off and rapidly went through a sequence of simple (by adult standards) math problems. "I can start doing multiplication tables if you want." Machiko offered in a bored tone before reciting basic multiplication tables.

All Kazuko could do was drop her pen and stare at the girl in shock.

 _W-Where? When? HOW!?_ She thought. _When did she learn all this? How did she learn all this!?_ Kazuko wondered before she remembered something one of the caretakers reported. One of them spotted Machiko reading math and physics books late at night, but when they reported it to Kazuko, she could believe she was reading and comprehending it and was just looking at it because she was interested in what the bigger kids brought to school every day. _She learned multiplication and even roots from those books!? How!?_

Unfortunately for Kazuko, she was wrong. Machiko had learned those simple concepts over two decades before she was born. What little Machiko was looking for in those books were any changes to the basic laws of physics, and possibly information on Esper science. Unfortunately, little Machiko did not find what she was looking for.

"Shigenomori-sensei?" Machiko's worried tone snapped her out of her shock.

Kazuko composed herself and smiled, looking at the child. _Maybe she just has really good memory. There's no way someone that young could have learned that._ "Ah, yes, sorry about that Machiko-chan, it's not every day you have someone so young start reciting math equations like that." Kazuko said, rubbing the back of her head. She then bent down and started rummaging through the drawers in her desk, "Come on… Where are you…" She mumbled herself. "Ah-ha! Found it!" She said triumphantly as she held a up a thick packet of paper and put it on her desk. "This right here is a placement test. This will determine what grade level you will start in." She explained as Machiko got on the tip of her toes to look at it.

Kazuko took a sip of her coffee, _I think she just memorized some of the math in those books without really understanding it. However, with such impressive memory like that, and what she has demonstrated with her speaking skills, I pretty sure she can easily fit into first or second grade._ Kazuko thought as she watched the young girl pick up the packet and inspected it.

"Do you have a pen?" The girl said casually, not intimidated by the heavy packet of paper, causing Kazuko to almost spit out her coffee.

 _She's actually serious huh?_ Kazuko nodded and handed her one of the many pens that laid across her desk. "You are going to have to do in here, to prevent any kind of cheating." She pointed to a chair.

The girl started walking to the chair, "Oh, and Machiko-chan…" She is stopped by Kazuko, "you have candy wrapper stuck to the back your head…" She pointed out.

The girl mumbled something in an annoyed tone before ripping the piece of plastic off her head. She tried throwing it away from her, but it stuck to her hand. She started violently trying to get the wrapper off her before she finally just crumbled it up and stuck it in her pocket. Kazuko could tell by her body language she was embarresed. When she sat down to take her test, she could see the red tint on her face, causing the older woman to laugh.

Kazuko watched her for a few minutes before went back to her own paperwork. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into almost an hour. Kazuko had ran out of coffee at this point, and was about to take her break when a loud 'plop' startled her. She looked up to see Machiko standing in front of her and the large exam packet on her desk.

 _Huh… I almost forgot she was here…_ _That was pretty fast…_ She thought as she stretched out her limbs, cracking her neck. "Ok, Machiko-chan, I'll have this graded sometime by the end of tomorrow." She said with a yawn.

The girl smiled and nodded before she walked out of Kazuko's office, presumably to return to what she was doing beforehand.

Later that night, Kazuko slumped her shoulders and took a deep breath of relief. All her paperwork was done and neatly stacked into a pile. "Oh, Kami-sama, I thought I was going to die!" She started cracking her neck, letting out small breaths of pleasure from the sensation. She sunk into her chair and looked at the clock. It was almost 11 o'clock. "Huh, that took longer than expected…" She prepared herself to get up before she noticed one last piece of paper work that had gotten knocked to the floor. "Huh, I thought I was done for the night." She said as she picked up the thick packet of paper and inspected it.

It was Machiko's exam packet.

"Wow, I almost forgot this was here…" She looked at the clock and then back at the packet, an sighed. "Might as well…" and pulled out the answer key from her desk and began.

By the time she got to the end, she had goosebumps and felt like she drank a shot of expresso. She wiped some sweat from her brow and put her pen on her desk.

 _She…She scored near perfect scores in every category except Esper studies… I don't know whether I should celebrate or throw up because I'm so excited._ Kazuko was visibly trembling with energy. She was at a loss for words.

 _I think the only reason she didn't score a perfect score is because any Esper related studies at the elementary level are taught by specially qualified teachers to make sure all students get a sufficient primer for the Power Curriculum Program and ensure success in developing abilities. Books on Esper development are also tightly controlled as well, to make sure they aren't stolen by rival programs that might want to exploit the secrets. That's the only reason I think Machiko-chan didn't score so well, still, she did pretty well for what I assumed were educated guesses._ Kazuko's mind was buzzing with excitement.

 _Machiko-chan has a chance, a real chance of going far and succeeding!_ She thought as she turned on her desktop computer. _If her potential ability is just as impressive as her exam scores, she has real chance to show the world that Child Errors are not mistakes, but just as capable as everyone else!_ She started typing into her computer excitedly.

 _I will do everything within my power to help you succeed, Machiko-chan. I have no doubt you will make Asunaro Park proud!_

* * *

I hope I got character personalities right, or at least close enough.

I felt like this chapter had a lot of monoluging, but I find it hard to describe stuff from the perspective of someone who is in a baby's body. As Machiko stated, babies are like sentient potatoes. Their bodies move on their own, they have blurry vision and technically can't see color for a while and they take lots of naps. I promise to have more scenes of Machiko actually doing things in the future chapters.

I don't how often I will be able to update this, as University is starting soon and I have another story to write for, but for those who are reading this note, I will tell you that I won't abandon any of my stories, no matter how long it takes me to get off my ass and write.


	2. You Never Forget Your First (Second) Day

**Thanks for the positive response for last chapter. This chapter is bit more focused on character development, and so will the next few chapters most likely. I don't want to skip so far ahead to quickly.**

* * *

 _Italics without quotations = internal thoughts_

 _"Italics within quotations" = English Words_

 **You Never Forget Your First (Second) Day**

Ten-year-old Akari Sato sat at her desk, scribbling in her note book, not caring about anything around her. Suddenly, something in front of her blocked her light, and disturbed her activity. She moved her eyes upwards, looking through her red bangs, and connecting with a set of dark eyes. "What do you want this time, Hanami." She said as if the name left a bad taste in her mouth.

The dark-haired girl smirked, exuding arrogance with a simple look, "What, not excited to see me, Code Red? We haven't seen each other since break began." Hanami taunted, causing the red-head to scowl. She is then flanked by two other girls, one was blond and the other had brown hair.

"Yeah, Code Red!" The two girls said in unison.

"Ah, I'm glad you two suck-ups are still here. I swear, when are you not with 'Brat-Nami?'" Akari said in irritation.

"How dare you insult Hanami-sama!" Said the blond girl with in an offended tone.

The brunette followed up, "A level 0 like you has no place mocking a prodigy level 3 like Hanami-sama!" She bragged.

Akari suddenly stood up, slamming one hand on her desk and curling the other into a fist, "I may be a level zero, but I can still beat a pair of useless level 2s like you." Akari snarled, showing a temper redder than her hair.

Hanami remained cool, keeping her smirk and she waved her hand, calming the two girls at her side, "Now, now, Kari-chan…" She said, drawing out the suffix as long as possible, "You know how much my cute and lovely subordinates care for me. I think you should apologize." Her tone sounded polite, but Akari could hear the underlying threat.

Akari's pride would not let her submit and it was her time to smirk, "How about you take your cute little subordinates and go jump off a bridge!"

The two girls at Hanami's side gasp, while the dark-haired girl let out an annoyed, "Tsk," and crossed her arms, "You know, I shouldn't be surprised. Try to be nice and they tell you to kill yourself…" She shook her head and lifted a finger. Suddenly, Akari's notebook started to levitate, "I guess you have to show all those below you their place." She said simply as her smirk turned wicked.

Akari then noticed her notebook floating, but it was too late, as it suddenly flew away from her before she could grab it. She went after the notebook as it flew across the classroom and towards one of the open windows. Akari tried in vain to catch it, but notebook went right out the window. She watched as the note book opened mid-air, before falling through the air and promptly crashing to the ground. The red head stared for a moment in silent anger, before she started taking breathes in a certain pattern to remain calm. She looked back to Hanami who was chuckling, "I'll get you back for thims bitch…" She said before she ran straight towards the door, opening it up as if the building was on fire, and disappeared into the hall to retrieve her notebook.

"Hmpf, such uncouth language." Hanami said. She then went back to her desk, feeling good about herself.

Akari ran as fast she could, rounding various corners of the school with optimal efficiency, as if this wasn't the first time she had to run through the school. _Damn her! That notebook had my summer homework, my notes, my art…_ A blush rose across her face at the last thought before she shook it off. _I'll get her back for this!_ She approached a stairwell and leaped on to the rail, using it as a slide to more quickly descend to the first floor. She landed at the base of the stairs and wasted no time picking up speed once again. She rounded a corner and she suddenly collided with something, causing her to crash to the ground, causing her to grunt.

A high pitch yelp is heard from the thing, no, someone she had apparently ran into. Akari quickly got up and looked back at the person she hit. She saw a younger girl, who looked about four or five, had chestnut color hair, and was rubbing her head in pain. "Ow…" is all she said.

Akari felt guilt well up within her about hitting a kindergartener like that, but she had important stuff to do, "Sorry!" She quickly bowed her head, before she took off once more, rounding another corner like a formula 1 car.

Machiko got up and stared at where the hit-and-run girl had disappeared with an annoyed expression, "Ok, jerk, you could at least exchange insurance information or something…" She grumbled to herself. She looked down at her school uniform, which was a white long-sleeved shirt and a dark blue skirt, "Aw man, she got my snazzy uniform dirty!" She moaned before she started knocking off the dirt and dust that had gotten on her clothes. A door behind Machiko that had a plaque that read "Daisuke Nakamura: Principal," opened, revealing a middle-aged man whose head was greying and a woman with long brown hair.

"Ok, Machiko-chan, we have everything in order, are you ready to meet your new class?" She said in a cheery voice.

Machiko looked back at the woman and put on her best 'cute-adorable-little-kid' smile, "Yes, Kobayashi-sensei!" She said with as much enthusiasm as possible.

XXX

I had expected to be put in one of the upper classes at Asunaro Park, but I guess I really impressed someone, which I can't be surprised considering I took an elementary school entrance exam. Anyways, instead of being taught at Asunaro, I got transferred to Seinan Elementary School, which apparently one of the best public schools in District 13. Private schools require money that I don't have, and the Government won't supply.

As I walk down the halls with my new teacher, Kobayashi-sensei, I check out the new outfit that I am forced to wear from now on. Despite being a public elementary, this school wants to look its best, and thus I am stuck with a school uniform. I guess I should get used to it, because from what I know of the school system here, uniforms become ever more mandatory the higher you go.

I knock off a speck of dirt that was still stuck on from that red freight train earlier. Seriously, how do you hit someone in an empty hallway? Next time I see that girl, if I see her, I'm definitely going to give her a piece of my mind!

We arrive at an elevator, which opens immediately. We walk inside, and Kobayashi-sensei pushes the button for the second floor. The doors close and I fell the elevator start moving upwards. "So, Machiko-chan, are you nervous about starting school so young? Especially since you skipped all the way to fifth grade." I hear her ask in chipper voice but had a small hint of concern.

I can see why she would be concerned. Kids tend to pick on those smaller than them, and me physically being four years old, will be an easy target for sure. The reason I am in fifth grade is because apparently there is a law in Academy City that makes it so that only children that hit the compulsory age of six years old can skip past elementary school or higher. This can be circumvented by hiring a private tutor or sending your child to private schools, but that is clearly not an option for me. That's ok though, I'll need the little buffer to develop my esper abilities when I get them, so I can try to get scholarships for Tokiwadai.

I look up to Kobayashi-sensei, "Well, I would be lying if I said I weren't a little anxious. Everyone is going to be taller than me!" I say cheerfully.

She blinks for a moment, before letting out a chuckle, "Yeah, but that's only because they are older than you, Machiko-chan! I'm sure you will grow tall when you're older." She says with a smile. The elevator stops and the doors open. "The classroom is just around this corner, Machiko-chan." She says as she walks out the elevator.

I follow her, and I start to feel some butterflies in my stomach.

Why am I getting nervous about meeting a class full of children? I've given research presentations and spoken in front of huge classes of college kids; a bunch of 9 and 10 year-old children shouldn't be giving me anxiety. Maybe it's just natural to be jittery when being introduced to a whole new group of people. After all, it's when you are first being introduced that they examine you, judge you, and deem whether or not you'll fit in.

I now remember why I hate going to new schools.

My internal musing is cut short as we arrive at the classroom door faster than expected. I hear conversations coming from the inside. I swallow a lump in my throat as Kobayashi-sensei grabs the door handle and opens the door. The sounds go quiet as she enters the room, "Good Morning, Class!" She says cheerfully.

She is meet by an enthusiastic, "Good Morning, Kobayashi-sensei!"

"Good!" She chirps, "Today we have a new student joining our honors program. Now she is a bit on the young side, but that's no excuse not to treat them with respect." She looks over me and signals me with a wave of her hand.

I give a nervous nod before taking a deep breath to steady my nerves. Ok, you can do this, Machiko. You're a big girl… in a child's body…whatever, that's not the point! I walk in and I can immediately feel the gaze of everyone in the room follow me as I walk next to Kobayashi-sensei and face the class. I take a brief gander and see a class full of surprised faces. I guess it's not every day you get a four-year-old walk into your fifth-grade class and is introduced as your new classmate. I would be laughing at their faces if I wasn't so nervous right now.

"Hello, my name is Machiko, I will be your new classmate. Please take care of me." I say with the most effort I have ever put into the pronunciation of words, and I also make sure to give a little bow.

Ok, so far, I think I'm nailing the dismount. I just need to see my scorecards to see if I've won the gold medal.

I come out of my bow and look to the class once more, and I am meet with staring children and awkward silence. I start to sweat a little as the crickets start chirping.

Did I do something wrong? Did I mis pronounce something? Oh God, is something sticking to me!? Great, there goes first impressions!

But before I start panicking, Kobayashi-sensei comes to my rescue and gives an awkward cough to snap the kids out of their dazes, and I'm meet with a quick and panicked, "Hello, Machiko, Pleased to Meet You!" from the class.

I take a sigh of relief.

Ok, I guess they were in shock over my apparent age. That's good. I can't imagine if I had something embarrassing stuck to me, as things tend to be, because that would tank any first impressions and make me a laughing stock. I can hear the potential nicknames in my head, and the potential annoyance they would cause me. It makes me shudder just thinking of it.

"Your seat is right over there, Machiko-chan." I hear Kobayashi-sensei say, and I look to see her pointing to an empty desk. Next to it was another empty desk that has someone's stuff on it.

They are probably in the bathroom or something.

I give my teacher a nod and I walk to the desk, trying my best to ignore the multitude of eyes following me as I approach my seat. I finally reach my seat and sit down, and immediately notice one problem.

I'm too short for the desk…

I internally sigh in frustration, but make sure not show any sign of it on the outside. Show no weaknesses. I'll just use some books or something as a booster seat later. It's not like I'll need to use it to notes or anything like that, it's not like I am learning anything new here, just mostly a refresh in the lower levels of math, like geometry or maybe even algebra if this class is as advanced as I heard it was. The only thing I'll need to really pay attention on is the Esper related parts.

"Ok, class, before we begin, let's start attendan-" Kobayashi-sensei is cut off by the door suddenly opening, and a certain red-headed girl rushes in, panting like she ran a marathon. "Sorry I'm late, Kobayashi-sensei, but I dropped something, and I had to retrieve it from my locker…" She says between pants.

I recognize that voice… and now that I look at her again…

"No worries, Akari-chan, you made before attendance, so you made it just in time. But make sure to always remember to bring what you need to class." Kobayashi-sensei says kindly, reassuring the exhausted girl…

…Who also happened to run me over like a semi-truck would a small compact car.

The girl, now named Akari, starts walking to what I assume is her desk, which happens to be over in my direction… Oh… that empty desk next me must be hers. Perfect. I put on my best 'unamused' face and stare at her as she gets closer. She finally notices me and stops and blinks, bewildered at my presence.

"Ah, I see that you noticed out new special transfer student, Machiko-chan. Don't judge her by her apparent age, she is quite bright and managed to place in this class." I hear Kobayashi-sensei introduce me.

I stare into her almost green color eyes, and I notice a range of emotions like surprise, confusion… guilt maybe? She opens her mouth as if to say something but closes it and walks to her desk. I make sure to stare at her all the way, even as she sits down and tries to bury herself in her notebook. She makes periodic glances over to me, but I still stare at her with as much intensity a four-year-old can manage.

'You're not getting off that easy!' is the message I send through my gaze, and I think she knows that.

You might think it petty of me to be tormenting a ten-year-old.

…Maybe.

My petty staring is interrupted by Kobayashi-sensei calling my name, "Machiko-chan, would you like to answer this question?" I hear her say, and look over to see a simple, by my standards, algebra problem written on the chalkboard. Wow, Algebra 1 already? I don't remember doing it in fifth grade in my previous life…Very well.

'Simplify: 2(a -3) + 4b - 2(a -b -3) + 5' is the problem.

"Yes, Kobayashi-sensei" I say as I stand up and start doing the quick mental math in my head. I already have it solved by the time I reach the board and pick up a piece of chalk to start showing my work. This is of course hindered by my height and I am too prideful to ask for a stool, so I hold back my embarrassment as it takes me a little longer to write out the solution in a neat and orderly manner.

Note to self: Writing on a chalkboard while on the tip of your toes is uncomfortable.

I write '6b + 5', and a "That is correct, good job Machiko-chan!" from Kobayashi-sensei confirms that I can indeed do simple math problems. As I walk back to my desk, I decide to at least appear to be paying attention to class. I have a sneaking suspicion that I was called on because I was staring at my neighbor for twenty minutes. I really don't want to go back up there. Too much effort and kind of embarrassing.

Algebra eventually ends, which makes me sigh in relief and sink my head onto my desk. There is only so much you can fake interest in beginner algebra before it gets old really fast. Man, I could really go for a cup of coffee right now, but I don't think the caffeine be very good for my body… Sometimes I wish my body was accelerated like the rest of my sisters (that's still weird to think about) so I can drink coffee again.

"I'll be right back, Class, but in the meantime, prepare for language studies." Kobayashi-sensei announces. I look up, knocking off the piece of paper clinging to my head, and see her get up from her chair and walks out the door.

Before I realize it, my desk is surrounded by a mob of curious children, who unleash a barrage of questions. Oh, God, why have you forsaken me!? I can barely make out most of the stuff they are asking me! I think can here a few "How old are you?"," How did you get into this class?", and "Do you like Turtles!?" … I think I misheard that last one…

All these questions are starting to give me a headache and I rub my temples to calm migraine born from the cacophony of high-pitched voices.

"Make way for Hanami-sama!" Comes two loud voices in sync with each other. This causes the questions to stop and I look towards the direction of the proclamation to see the mob of children part like the red sea, revealing a girl with long, dark hair, styled in a 'hime' cut. She is flanked by two girls on each of her sides, one has blonde hair that is shoulder length, the other has long brown hair with bangs parted to the side. The center girl starts walking towards me in what appears to be an imitation of a regal gait, with the other girls following behind her at a set, measured distance, as to not upstage her. The students to the trio's sides are standing straightly as possible, with nervous expressions on their faces, as if she has some type of authority over them.

Hmm, it seems I have located the alpha female of the class, and she doesn't look like a nice person... She kind of reminds me of a character from another anime I recall, but more of an imitation than the real thing. I think it was called Kill la… something? I'll think on this later.

I knew anime schools were comically intense, but experiencing it makes it seem even more ridiculous.

All I do is stare at the trio as they come up to my desk, "I, Suzuki Aika…" The blond says.

"And I, Takahashi Kaori…" The brunette continues.

Then then pose around the center girl, moving their arms above her, folding fans seemingly coming out of nowhere in hand "…Are honored to introduce the great, the fair, the beautiful…" They say excitedly, in sync, "… the powerful, Nakajima Hanami!" They cheer! The center girl has a confident smirk on her face, her eyes closed.

All I can do is stare at the now named Hanami Nakajima, stupefied at spectacle in front of me… What in the hell did I just witness… No seriously, what the hell!?

I guess that they noticed my staring at them like they were high on heroin, and quickly revert back to normal

You know, if I were watching this as an anime, I would probably be laughing my head off, but to actually be there, living it, it's just a spectacle that makes you question whether or not you're dreaming, whether you're really there, living in reality, and not in some cosmic twilight zone where everyone acts like a freaking weirdo. I better be careful; this world might rub off on me. Next minute you know, I'll be kicking vending machines for free drinks...

You know, with my genetics, I might just inherit some of Mikoto's idiosyncrasies, and I shouldn't be jinxing myself just yet.

"As my lovely subordinates said…" Hanami says.

Calling your fellow classmates subordinates… I can already see the type of person this girl is.

"… I am Nakajima Hanami, the top esper of the class, and class president!" She boasts, "And it is only natural that I am to greet and evaluate new additions to our class, especially ones such as yourself…" She says, smirking in a way that for some reason, irks me.

Wait, what did she mean by 'ones such as yourself'? Oh wait, I forgot, I appear to be half their age, physically.

I clear my throat, "I rest assure you, Nakajima-san, that despite my apparent age, I am quite capable to keeping up with anyone in the realm of academic ability." I say in a calm, neutral voice. No need to make enemies on the first day of school.

She lets out a small chuckle, "I would never judge someone's intelligence based on their looks, after all we live in Academy City, the epicenter of technological advancement, it's bound to have a few child prodigies, wouldn't you say, Machi-" She stops suddenly, thinking something over, "Say, Kobayashi-sensei only introduced your first name…"

I sigh and keep my face neutral, "Yeah, that's because I don't have a last name. Is that going to be a problem?" I narrow my eyes as I see the gears start turning in her head.

She then starts laughing, "Oh wow, not only are you the age of a preschooler, you're a Child Error as well." She covers her mouth to contain her laughter, and the two girls to her side follow her example in trying to hold themselves back.

Great, I can see where this is going. Just stay calm Machiko, you're an adult and she's only a kid, she doesn't know any better. No need to start throwing some _real_ insults at her.

She wipes a tear from her eye, "I'm sorry, it's just the impossibility of a Child Error preschooler skipping all the way to 5th grade is just so ridiculous, that I can't help but laugh." She puts a hand on her gut, as if it is in pain or something.

Man, she really is starting to annoy me now. Is she really picking on an apparent four-year-old? Anime kids really are as mean as they appear.

"Next thing you are going to tell me is that you are a level 0…" She says between laughs.

I give her an unamused look, "Well considering that I am a child error, like you pointed out, so actually starting the power curriculum early is a little hard to do. But I'll be starting it very soon, so don't you worry. That's the reason for me being a Level 0, Hanami-san." I keep myself as calm and steady as possible, before it is me that is the one smirking, "Besides, me advancing so far at such young age must mean my potential is extremely high. I am only in this class is because the law forces me here. If I were two years older, I could have easily skipped all the way to middle school if I wanted." I don't like to brag, but this girl is bringing out my inner prideful self... I guess I am going to make an enemy on my first day, "Don't be thinking that you are automatically better than me, you might just be surprised when test day comes, and once I start the Power Curriculum, I can begin training whatever power I may unlock and maybe even surpass you completely…" I declare, looking straight into her eyes while issuing my implied challenge. This is starting to feel like a Shoujo right now…

It seems like she doesn't like it when an apparent toddler throws down the gauntlet in front of her, because her face changes from one of mirth to one of complete seriousness. "Yeah, like you can accomplish that. It takes years for someone to reach level 3, that's if you have the talent to even go beyond level 0." An arrogant smirk grows across her face, "And by the time you reach level 3, I will be at level 4 or maybe even level 5."

The two girls, whose names I've forgotten already, also have serious faces on them, "Yeah, Hanami-sama is going to become the next level 5!" Says the blond one.

"A toddler like you has no place challenging the powerful Hanami-sama!" Says the brunette in similar outrage.

I ignore the two side-girls, "You never know, I could catch up, if I'm talented enough. Like you said, this is Academy City, it's bound to have a few prodigies." I say, making my voice as cocky as I can.

I can see an unnerved expression flicker across her features before reverting back to serious. I don't think she expected someone like me to be able to keep up with her and not burst into tears like others my age. She crosses her arms and lets out a bratty, "Hmpf!" She then smirks, "Well, we can't have level 0s such as yourself mouthing off to some as important as me…" She says as she raises a finger.

My eyes narrow. I think she is going to use her powers on me…

I brace myself, but before anything happens, I hear some shoving from behind me. "Picking on the new kid already, Brat-Nami? I knew you were petty but ganging up on someone half your height is low, even for you." A voice says.

I look behind me to see the owner of the voice and find myself looking at the girl who plowed me over earlier. Her eyes were filled with annoyance and her face was bent into a frown.

"Ah, Code Red, I'm not surprised that you'd be the one defending a fellow level 0…" Hanami says with a hint of amusement.

Ah it seems that I'm not the only one who is the target of this brat's whims.

"Level has nothing to do with it." The red-head rebuts, "I can't stand by and watch someone abuse their powers for something so petty and pathetic." She crosses her arms and shakes her head, "Seriously? You can't beat someone in a verbal argument, so you resort to using your abilities on a four-year-old? Is that really the behavior of a class president?" She finishes her speech by pointing an accusatory finger at Hanami.

I look back to said girl and see her eye twitching in agitation. She opens her mouth to respond, but the sound of the door opening and the mad scramble of the other students rushing back to their seats interrupts her.

Kobayashi-sensei walks through the door with a stack of papers in hand, "Ok, class, sorry for taking so long, but the line for the printer was unexpectantly long…" She says with a smile, "Anyways, I have your English language refresher packets ready to go!" She cheers.

Hanami sighs, and gives one last look at me and the red-head behind me, "I think I'll let you go this time, and maybe go little easy on you two, at least until Daihaseisai. I want to come on top this year, and I want you two to focus on being in top form." She starts walking back to her seat, "Don't forget this generosity…" She says over her shoulder.

Yeah, some generosity…

I then notice that the red-head girl had also walked back to her seat as well. Before I can say anything to her, a packet of paper is placed on my desk by the boy sitting in front of me. I look at it and it's full of English text explaining various grammar rules and the pronunciation of the English alphabet.

Well, this weird, I never thought I would have to learn English from the perspective of a foreigner… Some of these rules I never even knew existed…

A cough from behind interrupts my musings, and I quickly pass the extra packets to the seat behind me.

…

…

Wait a minute… Hanami mentioned the Daihaseisai festival, which is in a few weeks… I have the body of small child! How is that going to work!?

XXX

I'll tell you how it's going to work! Since I am so young and without abilities, I will not be able to participate in certain events that have intense physical contact with other students, or involve dangerous use of abilities…

Part of me is relieved that I won't have to face off against older children, some of whom and control electricity and shot fireballs on a whim, while the other half is bummed that I won't be there with my class through the fire and the flames.

While I am barred from some events, I am not excused from the physical training…

Another classmate passes me on the track as I slowly die inside.

I'm jogging as hard as my small child legs could carry me but considering that everyone in your class is almost twice your height, my fastest sprint is no match for even their average jog.

I am also out of shape. Terribly so.

I am panting heavily as another set of classmates pass by. My legs are burning, sweat is pouring down my face, and my lungs are screaming at me to stop this madness. This is going to be my life after school for the next few weeks.

I eventually finish my laps a good ten minutes after everyone else, and I immediately head towards the bleachers and collapse on one of the benches. My lungs greedily gulp in air and my legs feel like jelly. I stare up into the blue sky and the puffy white clouds, wishing that I could just go up there and take nap on one of them.

"Are you alright?" A concerned voice breaks me out of my fantasy. I look over to see the red-headed girl.

"Could be worst. I could be freight-trained by person not looking where there going…" I say between heavy breaths, and then slowly sit up.

"I thought I apologized for that…" She says sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"A quick 'sorry' and then running away isn't much of an apology…" I deadpan. "You could have seriously injured me or anyone for that matter. You're lucky you hit me and not just some normal kid my age…" I lecture.

She closes her eyes and looks like she is struggling to say something before finally blurting out, "Ok, I am sorry for running you over in the hallway! I know I should have been more careful, but I was in a rush to retrieve something!"

I wait a few moments and smile, "Apology Accepted." She opens her eyes and sighs. "Now with that out of the way…" I say, "I want to thank you for coming to my aid against that Hanami girl earlier. Not many people would help out a stranger like that."

She looks surprised, "Well, uh, yeah you're welcome I guess…" She says awkwardly, "I can't stand Brat-Nami and seeing her picking on someone like you, it just made my blood boil."

"I assume she was going to abuse her powers?" I ask, which is met by a nod.

"Yeah, Brat-Nami often does that, mostly to me, when something doesn't go her way or if she feels bored. In fact, she threw my notebook out a window, was the reason why I was rushing through the hallway…" She says sheepishly.

"People like her are the reason there are skill-out gangs…" I say with a sigh.

She clears her throat, "Enough about her, I wanna know about you. How in the heck did you advance so far in school at your age? How did you fit so many years of schooling in that head of yours?"

I rub the back of my head and put on a sheepish grin, "Well, ever since I could remember, I could catch on to things fasts, and well, uh, I just started reading lots of books and well, the only reason I'm in fifth-grade is because the law one physically let me advance until I am six…heh" I say nervously. How can I act so calm and collected with that Hanami girl, but nervous when talking casually? Perhaps I'm bad at lying or coming up with stories. Maybe I should have waited a little longer to show my intelligence, it would save me the trouble of explaining myself.

No.

If I wait any longer, I won't be ready to help out Mikoto when the time comes. I wish I didn't have to wait. But if we try to stop the program now, I'd just be useless and Mikoto would probably get herself killed or try kill herself like in the show. There would be no Touma to help and cancel out abilities.

I hate this.

I don't want to be in this situation. I don't want to do nothing while thousands of my sisters are being slaughtered like lab rats, but all I can do is soldier on and build up my strength, work my heart out, and shoot for Tokiwadai before canon starts, even if it means suffering through extensive physical and mental exercises.

I feel like a coward but trying to save them early would result in an even worst result.

I'm a terrible person playing strategic games with my sisters' lives, aren't I?

The girl shakes her head, "Man, sometimes it amazes me how smart some kids can be. One time I read that a twelve-year-old graduated college. A twelve-year-old! "She says in amazement before a smirk grows across her face, "Hey, you might break that record." She laughs.

"Heh, yeah, if I try hard enough." I smile back.

A few moments of silence pass between us before he holds out her hand, "Sato Akari." She introduces herself.

I look at her hand and then her face, and I see genuine kindness in her expression. I extend my hand to meet hers, ignoring the static shock that stung a little, and my hand is enveloped by her larger one, "Machiko. Just Machiko. Nice to meet you, Sato-san" I say, shaking her hand.

"Just call me Kari. No suffixes." She says.

"Then you can do the same for me as well, Kari." I return the courtesy.

And that's how I made my first real friend in this life.

* * *

This chapter took a little while to write, because it takes time to think of dialogue and how to implement it. I didn't want to skip straight to middle school with Machiko, so I put some in universe limitations on her. She is a Child Error, so she bound to the system, so she will have to wait a little bit. I also wanted her to have a friend that isn't one of the canon characters.

Hanami was kind of fun to write, because I never written a character that is a humongous jerk. Don't worry though, she isn't mean just to be mean. I have plans for her.

I base Akari's looks on Emi Yusa from "The Devil is a Part-Timer". For those who haven't seen it, basically, the Devil works at a McDonalds, and it's absolutely hilarious.

I hope I got any spelling or grammar errors, but sometimes it's hard to catch everything in an almost 6k word chapter. I also hope I got some of the Japanese culture things right.

Also, since this is an anime world, characters will act like anime characters, which I love having my OCs react to.

School has started, so updates will be a little slow.


	3. Some Sports and Meeting My Spirit Animal

**Hey Guys! Happy Holidays. Sorry for the wait, University left me with no time or mental energy to write. Writing this story is fun, because it keeps writing fresh for me, and makes writing my other story** **easier. Now that I have this chapter done, I'm dedicating the rest of my winter break to finishing the next chapter for my other story, Swimming With Mermaids, and after that, University will be starting up again, so don't expect fast updates.**

* * *

 **Some Sports and Meeting My Spirit Animal**

 _Italics without quotations = internal thoughts_

 _"Italics within quotations" = English Words_

"Heave…ho!"

This is stupid…

"Heave…ho!"

Why am I here…

"Heave…ho!"

No, seriously, this is stupid, why am I here!?

"Come on guys, heave…" Hanami shouts, gripping a long, white rope "…ho!" She pulls hard on the rope with all her might.

Despite being a self-absorbed, hall-of-fame bitch, she does have a knack for group coordination, because when she gives the command, we all pull on the same rope in unison.

Well when I say we all pull, I mean my class pulls while I struggle to grip the rope with my tiny hands and try to keep standing while trying to find a way to pull the rope effectively. It's not like I can contribute to my class anyway, their relative muscle power compared to mine is so much more that I might as well be a dead weight.

With that last effort commanded by Hanami, I am knocked off balance and promptly fall straight into the dirt.

Again, like I said, this whole thing is stupid.

Through the eye watering, not crying, and stinging pain in my nose and knees, I hear the whistle of the referee, "Winner: Seinan Elementary School!" I hear him say, and my class erupting into cheers

I raise my hand up, "Woo…" I say in a flat, unenthusiastic tone, "…go team…". Despite being a toddler physically, this damn city, being a bastion of social Darwinism, still requires me to participate in this festival, which in itself is just one big marketing ploy to get parents to send their children her to acquire superpowers and give large sums of money to a guy in a tube, who I never really knew the name of or why he was there, but I assume he is probably the leader of this God forsaken city!

"Come on, let's get you up from there…" I hear Akari say as she lifts me up from the ground.

Kari, I love ya, I really do, but moving me only agitates the wounds even more.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I say as the stinging on my face and knees intensify from 'This hurts please give me the damn morphine' to 'Oh God, Just Kill Me Already!' levels of pain.

And no! I'm not crying! It's just that this body is so fresh that any type of pain is amplified beyond what it would normally be. So naturally, my eyes are watering for a perfectly natural and logical reason.

"Oh, cheer up, Machiko, it was just a few scrapes…" She says as picks me up and makes me face her.

I can't wait to be big enough where I can't just be lifted around like a doll.

"Easy for you to say, this puny body of mine makes the smallest injuries hurt like no tomorrow…" I manage to say, using willpower alone to suppress the pain.

"Oi, Code Red, get Little-Tyke some bandages and meet back at the locker room. I have the perfect Tama-ire strategy that will guarantee our victory" I hear Hanami say, and I look to see her with fire in her eyes and her hand in a determined fist. She then walks off in a triumphant manner, basking in the glory of victory.

Ah, Tama-ire, I think that's the one with the balls and the baskets on towers… Actually, I think that's one of the events that I'm not allowed to participate in because it allows the use of powers in a way that creates a dangerous situation, and me being so young makes it highly likely that I will be accidently killed by a random kid who has super powers.

Despite how ridiculous that sounds, that's a real possibility.

"…Well there goes my good mood…" Kari says flatly before sighing, "But I guess she does a point. Let's get ya to the medical tent."

I slowly nod in agreement.

XXX

"I'm sorry about all the rough-housing, Machiko-chan, but I could only get you excluded from so many events…" Kobayashi-sensei says to me, her voice apologetic.

We are walking through the streets outside the main stadium, and all the shops were decorated for the occasion, with bright decorations and special "sales" for items. When I say sales, they weren't sales at all, but the exact opposite. Hoping to cash in on the influx of tourist to observe the festival, most of the shops near the festivities have all their prices marked-up. Us locals are avoiding this area for this reason, but those poor foreigners don't have a chance of realizing the scam they are falling for.

I rub my bandaged cheek, "No, it's not your fault, Kobayashi-sensei, I know there was only so much you could do…" She is holding my other hand as we walk through the crowd and start descending some stairs to an underground shopping mall. This is obviously so we don't get separated, but unfortunately, this arrangement makes us look like mother and daughter and I can't help but notice all the people glancing at us this way, with some even commenting that I am such a, "cute child." It really does make things awkward.

"Still…" Kobayashi-sensei says with a worried tone, "I can't help but feel guilty when one of my students gets injured." She smiles and her face brightens with excitement, "I know this cute little concession stand where they sell the most adorable looking pastries in the shape of birds! I'll treat you to some!"

"No, that's not necess-"

"No, Machiko-chan, I insist! They are just so cute!" She interrupts me with excitement.

Well, it's not like I can resist you anyways…

It turned out, those bird pastries, which nostalgically reminded me of peeps, were actually pretty good. After eating, Kobayashi-sensei looks at her watch, "Well, would you look at that, we still have twenty minutes left!"

What I like about Kobayashi-sensei, besides being really, and sometimes overly nice, is that she sees that I am not just some normal little kid, and doesn't treat me like the toddler I appear to be.

I nod, and she takes my hand. As we are walking back through the mall, something catches my eye, and I stop dead in my tracks. This causes Kobayashi-sensei to tug on me a little, "Something wrong, Machiko-chan?" I hear her say, but I don't respond to her as I look at the objects that caught my eyes

I feel my heart beat out of my chest, my breathing become heavy, and my cheeks heat up as I stare at the storefront, more specifically, the merchandise in the window. In the window was a big plushie frog with a big, simple smile and black beady eyes.

 _W-What is this feeling in my heart!? Why is that frog calling to me? Why is so…. So…_

"K-Kawaii…" leaves my mouth.

I hear Kobyashi-sensei chuckle, "Looks like you are part of the Gekota fan club, Machiko-chan!" She giggles out.

I look to her, "Gekota?" I tilt my head. Is that the name of this beautiful creature?

She smiles, "Yes, I have a friend with a little girl around your age who is absolutely obsessed with it." She says with a nod as we walk closer to the store. All I could do is be fixated on the cutest thing I have ever seen. It's adorableness penetrating my soul.

I think I found my spirit animal.

"Oh, look, this poster says if you guess the number of gumballs in the gumball-machine, you can win prizes!" Kobayashi-sensei says excitedly.

My head has never snapped so quickly," Where and how!?" I shout like I am possessed.

I need them! All of them!

I guess startled Kobayashi-sensei, because she jumps from sudden outburst. She quickly recovers however and points to a poster on the window, "Guess the correct number of Gumballs and you could win…" She starts reading, "… a Gekota sticker book for 3rd closest guess, a sticker book and Gekota hair clip for 2nd closest guess, and for the closest guess, the previous prizes plus a Gekota sun hat!" she recites. She looks to me "Would you like to make a gu-"

"Yes." I cut her off, my voice serious, my body tense with excitement.

I need these things now!

I will win all the things, I swear it!

We walk into the store, and I spot my prey. It was massive gumball-machine that towered over even Kobayashi-sensei with a spherical holding tank full of large multicolored gumballs. Great, now I have to add pi into my calculations. "Kobayashi-sensei, could you lift me up? I need to make some estimations." I ask calmly.

"Uh, ok, sure." She says, off put by how serious I am taking this whole situation. She lifts me up and I touch the giant globe. Immediately a static shock stings my fingers.

"Ow! You….!" I curse and grumble to myself as I shake my hand from the sudden shock.

"Are you okay, Machiko-chan?" Kobayashi-sensei asks with concern.

"Yeah, it was just a little shock, Sensei." I reassure her, "Ok, let's measure this thing…" I start using my arms to try to guesstimate size. The holding tank itself was massive, so I have to take multiple measurements.

I estimate it to be about 1 meter wide, so that means the radius is 50 centimeters. I look at the gumballs, which are bigger than most gumballs I've seen my previous life. I use my fingers for scale, and I estimate them to be about 2.5 centimeters. Ok, here comes the fun part. Doing PI calculations without a calculator is a pain, but doable. It won't be precise, but I don't need to be exact. I'm confident in my internal math skills to get pretty close to the actual amount.

Kobayashi-sensei sets me down, and I start to process of calculating. Several minutes later, I open my eyes, and call Kobayashi-sensei down to my level, "Kobayashi-sensei, write 8,006…" I whisper into her ear, being secretive as possible.

I'm not letting anyone steal this from me!

She writes down my number on a piece of paper along with some contact info and we walk out of the store to head back to the stadium.

XXX

… Same Store, Several Minutes Later…

Mikoto Misaka was walking through the mall, still in her gym clothes and sweaty from just completing an event, "Phew, I thought we were going to lose that one…" she said with a breath of relief. She then looked over and stopped. "G-Gekota!?" She exclaimed excitedly, before rushing up to the store window. "It's so cute…", she said to herself before noticing the poster, "I must win all those prizes." Her eyes became serious, "I must win…" She said with resolve as she walked into the store.

XXX

Kobayashi-sensei and me rush up the stairs and into the stadium just in time to the start of the Tama-ire match.

I never really payed attention the details of this game, but from what I understand, it revolves around which team can get their colored beanbags or balls into baskets on tall poles. Of course, knowing this city, there are probably some new twists added to showcase the Esper program.

I am almost terrified to watch what craziness will come out of it.

The starting gun goes off, and immediately the field instantly turns into a literal warzone. I notice students from both teams activate their abilities and fire off lightning bolts, fireballs, and even icicles, causing explosions of dust to fill the field.

So cryokinesis is a thing here… How are they producing the ice? Unless… are they using the humidity in the air? Or are they using a water bottle?

Anyways, there are more important matters like…

Who in their god damned mind would send their kids into this? How has no one died from this? Or should I ask, how many have died from this?

This city is insane.

"Here, Machiko-chan." Kobayashi-sensei says as she hands me a small pair of binoculars.

I hold up the binoculars to my face and look around, soon noticing the distinct red hair of Akari, who is dodging and weaving between the fire balls and energy blasts with extreme skill and surprising grace. Despite being a level 0, I've noticed that Akari has shown the greatest amount of physical fitness of anyone in the class. She could run the longest, jump the highest, and I even seen her lift things that I would not expect someone her age could lift. I suspect she tries to improve herself in other ways to make up for her lack of powers, and it is really paying off right now as I watch her cartwheel in order to dodge a fire blast and pick up a red beanbag and skillfully toss it up to the basket. I then see an enemy student take aim at her, and my heart skips a beat.

"Kari, watch out!" I yell hopelessly, as I know there is no way she could hear me.

Luckily, she notices the person behind her, and does a quick backwards handspring to avoid a literal energy beam. She then does a series of handsprings to avoid successive energy blasts. I notice her pick up a white beanbag during one of her flips, and in one fluid motion she lands and pitches straight at her attacker with speed that a major league pitcher would envy, socking her attacker straight in the face, causing them crumble like wet paper bag.

I feel my mouth drop straight to the ground at the site of my friend performing a move straight out of an action movie. Or should I say anime… heh.

A surge of excitement hits me, and my hanging mouth turns into an electrifying grin. Lord almighty, I need her to teach me her moves! How is she, and now me perhaps, the class pariahs? Anyone who can do that level of acrobatics back in my previous life would be one of the popular girls in school.

I then feel a small wave of melancholy as I realize the answer to my pondering.

In another society, she would be at the top, but unfortunately, power level is all that matters here, and natural physical talent is ignored. Especially in the school system.

If I manage to live long enough, and Academy City is still standing, I think I would like to change things. I don't know how, but I will.

I turn my binoculars from Akari and I spot Hinami and her two side-kicks doing their own thing. The blond one, Aika, is puzzlingly running around touching white beanbags. I furrow my brow in confusion.

What in the world is she doing?

I then notice a student from the opposite school run up to one of the white bean bags and try to pick one up. Curiously, she looks like she is struggling to even get it off the ground. While she is struggling to lift the small beanbag, she is hit by a random energy blast and sent flying away.

Ok. It seems whatever Aika did to that beanbag, it became stuck to the ground. This requires further observation.

I look over to Hanami's other lackey, Kaori, and see her sliding around like she is on ice skates. I then notice that she is barefoot.

What the heck!?

She is picking up red beanbags as she skates along and throwing them up into the basket.

Lastly, I look over to Hinami and see several beanbags floating around her head before they are launched away from her and into the basket. Despite being a total jerk, her telekinetic ability is pretty good, I'll give her that.

Before I know it, the whistles are blown, and the match is over.

Huh, that was fast.

It takes a few minutes for the beanbags to be counted, but one of the refs blows his whistle, "Winner, Seinan Elementary!"

I stand up and cheer loudly, and I hear Kobayashi-sensei beside me doing the same. Despite not liking the intentions behind this festival, I still can't help but get into the spirit of competition and cheer for my classmates.

I look up to Kobayashi-sensei, "Are we in the lead, Sensei!?" I shout excitedly.

Kobayashi-sensei notices me, "What was that, Machiko-chan!?" She yells before kneeling to my level.

I go up to her ear, "Are we in the lead?"

She ponders a bit before lightly shaking her head, "In terms of overall score, we are in fourth place."

I frown a bit, disappointed that we are not first place. Mostly because Hinami has been bothering us constantly about winning this damn thing and I suspect she'll be in an annoyingly bad mood if we don't win. But a tiny part of me is disappointed because I have a little competitive side in me that wants to win this thing.

Seeing my expression, Kobayashi-sensei panics a little, "Hey now, we may not be in first overall, but we are the highest ranking elementary school." She quickly reassures, causing me to smile a little, "Personally, I think this ranking structure is a bit unfair, because it pits all schools of all types against each other in the same competition. Naturally, the high and middle schools will have the advantage because they have more students, and the older age of their students means their powers are more developed and that enables them to win more." She sighs, "Moreover, after elementary school, students of considerable talent become more concentrated in the more prestigious schools, allowing them to have a considerable advantage over the more ordinary ones." She shakes her head, "Honestly, I wish there was a league system like in professional sports where there elementary, middle, and high schools are separated into different leagues and they compete to be top of their respective leagues, but alas, I am only a simple teacher." She then smiles, "But to be in the top 5 as an elementary school is a fantastic achievement!" She cheers.

I nod, "Yeah."

XXX

"OKAY!" Hinami shouts, before slamming a large piece of paper on the wooden bench.

We were in the locker room, preparing for our next event, the so called "Exciting Relay." I'm not quite sure the details, but apparently, it's no standard relay, instead it involves a bunch of wacky challenges. Combine this with Esper powers, and you get one exciting relay race.

Joy.

"This is our final event of the day! I need every single one of you working at 110%" Hinami yells, before moving her gaze towards me and Akari, "Especially you, Code-Red, Little Tyke." She says lowly.

I deadpan at her insult, and look over to Akari's hand, which was tightening into a fist and I look up to see her face set into an annoyed frown. Just endure it, Kari, starting an argument now will only cause problems.

Hinami continues and points at the large paper she slammed on the bench, which had hand drawn pictures with descriptions of various events in the relay, "This year's relay has five obstacles: The Three-Legged race, the Laundry Hang, the Cartwheel Mat, The Net Crawl, and The Stretcher Carry." She then proceeds to assign everyone a role and explaining in exact detail what they are doing and how they will do it, according to her "Master Strategy".

If I were to be honest, while I admit she is good at coordinating all of us, I wouldn't call her strategies masterful. They make sense for sure, but they are nothing innovative or creative. Maybe it's just me. I might just be better than her. I'll never know unless I play some strategy games with her, but I kind of find her insufferable, and if I end beating her, she'll probably abuse her powers on me, or if I'll lose, she'll lord it over me like no tomorrow. A lose-lose situation overall, so for now, I shall endure.

As for this relay… Well, I have no idea what role I will play in this. I have no powers, I am a toddler, and I can't run as fast as everyone else no matter how hard I try. I kind of feel like a burden on the team, and I hate that. A lot. Being useless really makes me angry. Not being able to do anything about it makes it even worse.

During my pondering and self-loathing, I hear the annoyed yell of Hinami, "Oi, Little Tyke, pay attention!" She shouts, snapping her fingers to get my attention. I snap my eyes to her, and then to the paper, which she is pointing to a picture of two figures carrying a third in what looks like a stretcher. "You, Code Red, and Kaori are going to participate in the final section, The Stretcher Carry." She looks to Kaori, "Kaori, you will be in the front using your Friction Reduction to lighten the load on our pusher."

"Yes, Hinami-sama!" Kaori shouts like a soldier would an officer.

Hinami then looks to Akari, "Code Red, you are our pusher. I'm sure even you could handle that…"

Akari grits her teeth before taking a deep breath, "Yes, I can handle that…" She says with thinly veiled annoyance.

Hinami then snaps to me, "As for you, Little Tyke, at first I thought you would be a detriment to us, but your small size and weight actually proves to be a great boon." She points to the stretcher on the paper, "You'll be the one carried in the stretcher. Easy. Simple. No possible way you can screw this up."

Man, she needs to be nicer. One of these days, this demeaning attitude of hers will come back to haunt her. As for her plan, it's actually pretty good. Akari is the most athletic on our team, and I weigh practically nothing, so I will not be that hard to carry. The Friction Reduction explains why I saw Kaori ice skating without ice. I am guessing she can only reduce the friction on her bare skin, which explains the no shoes.

Hinami claps her hands together, "Ok everyone, it's time to do this! Let's slaughter these wannabes!" She yells, a fire in her eyes.

"Yeah!" Kaori and Aika cheer in unison.

We all start walking out, with me and Akari in the back, "I hate her, I really do…" Akari seethes, her hand is in a fist and shaking with anger.

I look up to her, "Kari, the more you fall for her goading, the worse it gets. That's how all bullies work."

Akari thinks over my words before looking the other way, "Hmpf! Yeah, yeah, I know…" She then looks back to me, "That doesn't mean I should just stand there and take it every time."

"Well sure, but it's how you retaliate that matters. Violence and immaturity breeds more violence and immaturity. If you show yourself to be the better person, she will eventually recognize that, and will start to loath herself over her own immature behavior" I say.

Akari looks at me and blinks, "You know, Machiko, sometimes you sound exactly like an adult..."

My face heats up, "Shush, I'm just trying to be mature, that's all" I say indignantly, crossing my arms.

Akari snickers, "And sometimes you act like the child you are…"

"Hey!"

XXX

Me, Akari, and Kaori are standing at our station of the relay. I'm standing next to the "stretcher" I will be carried in, and honestly, I'm not impressed. It's just a piece of red cloth and two bamboo sticks. You'd think in a technologically focused city such as this, they would at least give use normal stretchers they use in ambulances or something…

You know what, I got to stop being so negative.

I see our team, who consist of a boy with brown hair who I never learned the name (Hey! You try learning names of kids that avoid you) and Aika, and the other team which consisted of two boys. I see the ref hold up a starter gun, and with a loud bang, the race begins.

Immediately, I notice something off about the race, mainly Aika and the boy are running with large protracted strides, like they are on the moon almost. They are moving way faster than the other teams by far.

I look to Akari, "How are they doing that?"

Akari looks down, "If I remember correctly, Aika has an ability that something to do with gravity…" She says with a bored tone, "I'm not really sure, I never really payed attention that much to her…"

"If you were more observant, Code Red…" Kaori says in a condescending voice. I look to her to see her face looking like she had been deeply offended, "You would know that Aika-chan's power is Gravity Manipulation. She can make objects up to a certain size temporarily heavier or lighter by touching them." She lectures.

Akari twitches in annoyance and her hand starts to curl up. I tug on her shirt and she looks down to me. I look her in the eyes and shake my head, giving the silent signal that she should let it go. After a few moments, she takes a deep breath.

We look back to the race to see our team reach the next area, which has Hinami standing there with a pile of clothes and two poles with a rope connecting them. Aika taps Hinami and she immediately starts hanging laundry to the ropes with clips.

This is the weirdest relay I have ever seen. Is this what happens in Japanese sports festivals or is it just this one? I vaguely recall back in my old life that fellow co-workers of mine had to take a day off to see their kids participate on sports day. I never went to a sports day festival, as I had no child that was involved in them, and I was always so busy with my work… You know, I kind of regret not exploring Japan back when I was an adult. So many missed opportunities…

Great, now I feel like I need a drink.

Heh, I should I try to find that pink haired teacher that looks like a toddler and convince her to give me some of her booze…

I shake out of my reflection and continue to watch Hinami hang clothes with great speed, even using her telekinetic powers to hang multiple articles of clothing at once. I notice another team has the same idea as there is another kid, a boy, who also has telekinesis and is doing the same thing Hinami is. Due to our early lead, Hinami manages to finish first, hanging the last piece of clothing before running to the next section of the relay where she tags a girl with light brown hair.

Ooh, ooh, I think I know her name! I think it's sak… saki… saku…Sakura! Yeah, Sakura! I'm pretty sure that's her name!

Never thought I would get entertainment value over remembering someone's name.

Sakura gets up to full speed before she arrives at a mat starts doing the longest cartwheel I've ever seen someone do. She essentially becomes a human tire as she crosses the mat with ease.

I hear Akari whistle, "That was pretty good, but not completely perfect, she could use some adjustments…"

"Sounds like you have some experience, Kari…" I say, curious.

She smiles, "Yep, been doing gymnastics since I was little, and I regularly practice to keep my skills sharp." She with pride, which is not an emotion that Akari regularly displays. I guess with not having powers, she has to have something to be proud at.

Sakura reaches the end and tags the next person, a boy, Yusuke I think, and he starts to crawl underneath a rope net that is hanged over a large sand box.

"Ok! Let's get ready!" Kaori shouts, bringing my attention away from Yusuke. Kaori gets in front, taking off her shoes.

Akari gets behind the stretcher, and puts one hand out behind her, "Get ready to get on the stretcher as soon as Yusuke-kun taps my hand."

"Y-Yeah." I say with a nod, butterflies starting form in my stomach. Why am I getting nervous? I have the easiest role. All I have to do is get on the stretcher and hang on for dear life as I am carried to victory.

Competitions always get me worked up.

I see Yusuke emerge from the crawl, sand dirtying his outfit, and his hands and knees. He then starts running towards us to tag Akari, "Here he comes!" I shout.

Akari nods and readies herself.

Yusuke gets closer and closer, and it feels like an eternity, but he reaches us and taps Akari's hand.

I immediately jump on the stretcher, which is way too big and feels like a hammock. I grab the sides the best I can as I feel myself suddenly and harshly lifted up and accelerated forward. I'm so nervous and tense, that all I can feel in the moment is the bumpy ride and seeing the blue sky above me. This lack of control and the bumpiness makes me grip the bamboo shafts that compose the stretcher so hard, that I think my nails are digging into the bamboo.

I really don't like this.

I feel a stopping sensation and hear a crowd cheering, before feeling myself being suddenly lowered. Akari enters my vision," Come on Machiko!" She says, panting heavily, "We won!" She has a grin on her face.

I blink, and release my death grip on the bamboo, "I don't ever want to do that again…" I say, my hand shaking.

Akari laughs, "Don't worry, it's over now! Let's celebrate!" She extends her hand and I take it.

XXX

A barrage of multicolored light fills the sky followed by thunderous booms. The light from this magnificent display of fireworks and the lights from all the decorated buildings make it almost seem like day time.

This almost makes this whole festival worth it.

Almost.

Me and Akari are sitting outside the stadium, just watching the spectacle. "You know…" Akari starts, "I've always loved the Night Parade, but I must admit it's a bit over the top." She makes a small giggle.

"Yeah…" Is all could say.

I don't know if it is just instinct but looking at colorful explosions never gets old.

"Machiko-chan!" I hear a voice yell my name.

I snap out of my explosion induced gaze, and turn my head towards the source of the voice and see Kobayashi-sensei walking towards me with a black bag in her hand, "Sensei?" I question.

She reaches and holds out the bag towards me, "This is for you, Congratulations!" She says excitedly.

I raise a brow. Congratulations? Did I win something? Wait….

I audibly gasp with excitement as I grab the bag and inspect my hard earned treasure.

"What did ya get?" I hear Akari ask.

I pull out a sticker book, a hair clip, and a pink sun hat, all with a common theme. They all had the cutest green frog on them. "I won these by guessing gumballs! Aren't they cute!" I gush.

Akari blinks, before she starts to snicker, before breaking out into a full-on belly laugh.

"What? Is there something on my face again?" I question

"No, no…" She says between gasps, "It's just…" She has tears in her eyes, "It's, it's…" She just can't control herself. Eventually she stops after laughing her guts out, "I'm sorry, it's just with how mature you act, that I never thought you would be a Gekoer."

I blush, "What's wrong with Gekota? He's so cute!" I say defensively.

Akari smiles, "Nothing, I just found it funny, but now that I think of it, it does make sense someone young like you would love Gekota…" She says.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" I ask indignantly.

"It means that Gekota is meant for younger kids, but that's ok, because you are a younger kid…" She says carefully.

Well, I can't fault her there… I'm an adult though! I shouldn't be falling for this cute, adorable, awesome…err…

…

…

Kobayshi-sensei giggles, "You're so cute sometimes, Machiko-chan." She says before kneeling down, and taking the hair clip from my hand, "Here, let me help you with that." She says as she starts messing with my hair and eventually putting the clip on. "There, now you are even more adorable!"

My face heats and I look away. This is so embarrassing. Why am I letting her do this? You know what, I don't care. I won this fair and square! I can act like a kid right now if I want to

I hear Akari laughing again, "Yeah, Machiko-chan, you're really cute!" She says teasingly.

"Hey, I said no suffix!"

XXX

Mikoto Misaka sighed, "Aww man, I really wanted that hat…" She said as she looked down at the Gekota hair clip and sticker book in her hand.

 _I can't believe someone guessed within 10 gumballs of the actual amount! They must have used a calculator or something! I have to remind myself to find that cheater and teach them a lesson!_ She thought with annoyance, electricity sparking around her.

She took a deep breath, shook her head, before smiling, "At least I got you guys…" She said to the sticker book and hair clip.

* * *

Seems like sisters think a like...

Come on, I just had to pass some of Mikoto's personality traits on to Machiko. She is literally a perfect DNA clone of Mikoto, so she had to inherit some things from her. Don't worry, Mikoto's crush on Touma will not be one of them.

I am a believer that age and DNA affect how people act. Machiko may have been old enough to be her own mother in her previous life, but her being in the body of a toddler, without all the adult hormones, really does affect her behavior. Having DNA from a quirky level 5 also does some things to your mind as well...

Anyways, all the events in this chapter are real events that would appear in an actual Japanese sports festival. I had to do some research for this chapter.

Coming up with Esper Powers is tricky. Science is not my specialty, although I do know some basic facts. So when I come up with powers, I have to make sure they are somewhat plausible. Anyways, this story is focused on the Science Side, so I can't exactly come up with powers with no explanation, so it makes writing powers somewhat challenging. I might be relying more on powers from the series and modifying them rather than coming up with new ones.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thanks for leaving reviews. I really appreciate it :D


	4. Level Up

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but University had completely taken up all of my mental energy. I finally managed to write the rest of this chapter. This story requires a lot of research because the world its based on is very complex, so it might take a while. Hopefully I didn't get anything too off-base from the original. Obviously I have to mess with some stuff like dates of certain events or maybe mess with the numbers of some people's abilities, but that's fanfiction for ya.**

* * *

 _Italics without quotations = internal thoughts_

 _"Italics within quotations" = English Words_

 **Level Up**

My fingers touch the keys of the piano, it was electric, as I'm too short to play a real one properly, and the odd sensation of having a mental memory of how to play a piano, but no muscle memory to act upon it freezes me in place. Despite that, I force my fat, chubby kid fingers to play the opening notes of Für Elise.

I'm sitting alone in the music room. I decided to stay a bit after class to practice the piano. If I want to get into Tokiwadai, I need to know how to play an instrument. Unfortunately, I do know how, but my untrained fingers are causing me mess up my notes constantly. How utterly frustrating.

Mother would be absolutely livid seeing me playing like this…

Heh, I used to hate playing the piano. I remember being forced to learn all the classics, practicing them every day until my fingers almost bled. I really hated my parents back then, or my mother I should say, as father was always out traveling. She was harsh, overbearing, strict.

Suffocating….

I think it was because Father was gone for so long, that she couldn't cope well with the separation and raising a child alone. I never got to fully make up with them. Yeah, Father was never there, and Mother was harsh, but it wasn't like they didn't love me. Before Father started traveling, there was all the happy moments one would expect from a family.

My fingers are starting to get tired and I feel a wetness on my checks.

Damn it, I can remember all these things! Where I lived, where I went to school, even all these damn songs! But I can't remember my name, nor the name of my parents! I may have not have liked them all that much, but there was still the opportunity to reconcile! Yet I can't even remember how I died, or even my original name!

My playing is sloppy now, barely recognizable as music and more garbage in audio form. I stop playing and wipe my face of the tears.

I thought I got over this years ago.

I wait awhile in silence, then start again, determined to get right.

"I didn't know you played…" Came a voice.

I jump from the seat, a terrified yelp escaping my lips, and I fall straight to the floor. I'm looking at the ceiling as Akari enters my vision.

"Don't do that!" I let out a in a high-pitched shriek.

Akari giggles, "Sorry, I came in and noticed ya playing. It was really good." She reaches down and extends her hand.

I grab her and sigh as I'm pulled back up to my feet, "I was making tons of mistakes with these stupid kid fingers of mine."

"Everything takes practice. Give it enough time, and you'll master it." She smiles, "Although, I don't know where you learned to play the piano, I thought you lived at an orphanage…."

I put a hand behind my back nervously, "Well, I might not have access to a piano, I did memorize the notes and keys of the piano. I was just putting the mental training to work…heh" I say on the spot. Of course, I wasn't going to mention the fact I have decades of experience and I was just rebuilding muscle memory.

Now that I think about it, I'm astounded I can remember all these songs in my head so clearly. Yeah, I had most of them instilled into me, but some of them I haven't played in almost 20 years at this point. I can even still remember all the non-classical music I learned to play on the piano as well.

Akari looks at me with wide eyes, "You memorized all that!?"She asks with disbelief, before shaking her head and sighing, saying something disgruntled under her breath I can't understand. "I think that was Beethoven, right?" Akari questions after regaining composure.

I nod, "Yeah, I was trying to play one of his most popular pieces, but as you saw, it was pretty sloppy…"

Akari quirks a brow, "Sloppy? I didn't think it was that sloppy. Yeah there were some mistakes, but overall, I thought it was pretty good for a person who barley played a piano…"

I feel my face heat up, "Stop, you're just saying that…" My playing was atrocious…Or maybe by my standards it was…

"I'm serious, it wasn't that bad." She smiles, "How many other songs have you memorized?"

I put a finger on my chin, "Well I know a lot of the classics, but I also know some more modern western music converted into piano format…"

Akari tilts her head, "Got any rock music?"

I grin, "I may have a song or too…" Rock songs were one of my favorite genres to play on piano. The genre is diverse and was one that mother would most definitely disapprove of, "Any type in particular?"

Akari shakes her head," Surprise me."

Ok, let's see what I can play. I can't play something that has too fast of a beat, so something slow…. I have just the song.

I sit back on the stool and put my fingers on the plastic keys and start playing a slow, melancholy tune. In that moment, it suddenly feels like I am in sync with keyboard, as if I am willing the machine to play the notes I wanted, even though it feels like I am pressing the wrong keys. I then begin to sing, which must sound silly coming from a four year old, but in this moment, I don't care.

" _In my eyes, indisposed  
In disguises no one knows  
Hides the face, lies the snake  
The sun in my disgrace  
Boiling heat, summer stench  
'Neath the black the sky looks dead  
Call my name through the cream  
And I'll hear you scream again_

 _Black hole sun_

 _Won't you come…"_

I eventually finish the song, slightly depressed but at the same time, satisfied with myself for completing it. In my previous life, I always thought those lyrics to be melancholy, but now, I also find myself relating to them. I feel indisposed. I feel like I'm in a disguise, lying to people about my origins, and I also kind of feel like a snake, hiding away inside the face of child's body.

What's even more depressing, I'm not sure if the band that made this song even exists in this universe…. Damn alternate history.

"Wow…" I hear Akari say. I look to her to see a wide-eyed expression, "I didn't expect a western rock song…"

Oops, I think she was expecting a Japanese rock song…

"And your English, it sounded almost exactly how a westerner would sound like!" She says in astonishment, "I knew you were good at English, but damn, if I didn't know you, I would have thought you to be an American…"

Well she's not that far off…

She cocks her head, "I've not heard that song before. My English is ok, but I couldn't quite understand the all the lyrics…."

My face is heated, "Yeah, it's called Black Hole Sun, and the lyrics mean, um…." You know what, I really don't understand them myself, "I'm not quite sure. I think they are put there just to sound good or something…"

She snorts with laughter, "Just to sound good?" she giggles, "Well, it sounds good, so obliviously it worked." She shrugs.

I nod, "Yeah, it most definitely does."

Akari yawns and starts stretching, "I think it's time to go home, my mom is probably worrying about me…"

I smile, "Yeah, I should probably get going to." I myself feel a yawn coming.

"See you tomorrow!" Akari says as she walks out of the room.

I sigh and look back at the keyboard and then to my hands. What was that feeling? It felt like I was almost directly plugged into the keyboard. Like I was a part of it, giving it commands. It's like it was reproducing my thoughts almost. I'm pretty damn sure I was pressing the wrong keys, but somehow the song came out perfectly.

I flex my hand into a fist, and then uncurl it.

Something not normal is happening here.

XXX

Shinobu Nunotaba sat at the table by herself. In front of her were various books on topics that piqued her interest as well as stacks of papers covered in pen marks. The library in District 18 was one of her favorite spots to be alone and do her work as well as read recreationally. If one could call reading dissertations on biopsychology recreational. While Nagatenjouki may have had more access to more of the bleeding edge theories, including some she had written herself, it was too crowded in her opinion and she did not enjoy the disrespect for peace and quiet the students who inhabited it had. The public library was bigger because it had a larger variety books offered, and thus more space for Shinobu to find space just for herself and be in blissful isolation. It had mostly adult visitors who knew how to act properly and would not try to interrupt her and waste her time with pointless prepositions of extracurricular activities. Shinobu did not need those things.

The sound of someone struggling broke her out of her studying and caused her look around for the source of distraction. No one was in sight, yet the sound continued. Shinobu decided to investigate and stand up. She listened more intently and located where the sound was coming from and walked towards the bookshelf where all the racket was being produced. She arrived at the bookshelf and looked down the isle to see a small child wearing a pink hat trying to reach a book on a shelf that was at a height she clearly could not reach. Shinobu raised a brow, _What is a child doing here? This section of the library has nothing that would interest children…_ Shinobu then thought for a moment, _Although, when I was younger, I was reading college level books, so perhaps this child is the same… Wait, where are her parents?_ Shinobu shook her head and silently walked over to the child, settling behind her. She noticed she was reaching for a thick book that appeared to be on Physics and Electromagnetism. Shinobu reached for the book and grabbed it off the shelf, which surprised the girl, causing her to fall the floor with surprised yelp, and letting out a "Ow!" in pain as she contacted the floor.

Her hat fell off, revealing shoulder length, light brown hair with frog hair clips in it. The girl looked up, rubbing her the back of her head, "Hey, why did you go and do that for?" The girl grumbled with annoyance.

Shinobu blinked in surprise, _A Misaka clone?_ Shinobu's brain searched for an explanation why a Misaka clone would be here, _Why is a clone here? What is she doing out of a facility? Furthermore, she looks underdeveloped…_

"Um…" The girl said nervously, fidgeting under Shinobu's intense stare, "Are you ok?" She said as she picked up her hat and stood up, "Uh, you been staring for a while and it is kind of creeping me out…" The girl said quickly, wilting under Shinobu's gaze.

Shinobu snapped out of her thoughts, "What are you doing here?" She asked. _She doesn't speak like any clone I've seen…_ She thought, _in fact, her eyes seem more lively and her outfit doesn't match either…_

The girl looked to the book Shinobu was holding, "Well, uh, I was trying to get that book before you took right from under me, and I was hoping to check it out so I could prepare for school…" Her feet were shuffling, "So, uh, I am hoping you could hand me that book…

" _Curious_ , this book is meant for students in _University_ …" Shinobu said. She was confused. Why would a Misaka clone need this information? They could be programmed with this information, leaving it unnecessary to ever read a book.

The girl put on a pouty face and puffed out her chest, "Hey, just because I look like a toddler does not mean I have the knowledge of one. If I were a bit older, I could easily skip all the way to University!" She boasted with confidence, "The only thing holding me back is this stupid city's Child Error policy, disallowing those without parents under the age of six to skip past Elementary school."

Shinobu thought for a moment and had to admit, what she said was true, the City's policy was bad and when she was younger she was reading pretty dense material as well… Wait, what did she say? Child Error policy!? Shinobu's eyes widened slightly, "What is your name?"

The girl looked at her weirdly, "My name…?" She repeated, weirded out by Shinobu's questions, "My name is Machiko."

It took all Shinobu's will power to keep her eyes from widening dramatically, but willpower could not stop the bolt of shock that struck her heart. _How!? I thought I would never see her again. But here she is and she it seems her intelligence is extraordinarily high. Is this a result of the cloning process? No, without being programed with information, a clone should mentally develop like the Original Misaka Mikoto would. Yet this one is seemingly showing intelligence way beyond even the original…_

"Um, you're staring again…" Machiko said awkwardly.

She couldn't believe it, "I don't think I can quite believe someone so young can skip all the way to University, _because_ it takes years to _acquire_ all of necessary knowledge."

The girl's face scrunched up, "Fine. I'll prove it to you" She grumbled as she turned to her oversized backpack that sat next to her, and rummaged through it, eventually pulling out a notebook, "These are my personal notes. Please hand them back when you're done. Oh, and that book as well. My friend is waiting outside for me and is probably starting to freak out because of how long I'm taking…" She said smugly.

Shinobu grabbed the pink notebook, which had frog stickers on it, and opened it up. Quickly her eyes widened as she flipped through the pages. _This is above a university student, this…this stuff is what I've seen some of the dissertations I've glanced at out of curiosity. These could be forged… No. The handwriting is too imperfect, like it was written by a person with small hands, and the circumstances in which I found her are too random. These are legitimate._

"I think I might be a bit out of date, so I was hoping to get the latest information down…" Machiko said, "So, can I have my notebook back? I'm going to need that for when I go for my PhD." She said with confidence, not seeing the oddity of a small child thinking that far ahead.

Shinobu nodded numbly, still in shock. _Something in her development must have caused this. I was hoping she would grow up like a normal child, not catching the attention of the Program._ She handed the notebook as well as the book the girl was trying to get earlier. "Try to make less noise."

"Thank you…" Machiko said in exasperation before her face became ponderous, "Hey, Stranger-san, I never got your name."

Shinobu blinked, and debated whether or not she should tell her name to the girl before deciding, "Nunotaba Shinobu."

She then promptly turned away and walked back to her desk, _If her Esper potential is as high as her intelligence…_ Shinobu sat back down at her seat, but could not go back to studying. Her mind was filled dread at the potential future of the girl known as Machiko. _I should have just let them dispose of her._ Her fist curled, her nails digging into her palm, _Why? Why do I care so much about this one clone?_ A frown developed on her face, _I…I don't know what to do._ Shinobu hated this feeling. The feeling of responsibility. The feeling of a conscious. _I'm the reason she is alive, the reason she is in this situation. Then… then it is only reasonable that I at least keep an eye on her._ She watched the girl walk out of the room with the backpack that was clearly too big for her and also looked a bit too heavy for her. The spectacle caused Shinobu to sweat drop, _She definitely shows the determination that the Original has…_ Shinobu spent the rest of the day, sitting at her desk thinking about the girl known as Machiko, and what to do about her.

XXX

I'm standing in front of big bulletin board encased in glass. The whole board is covered in pieces of white paper with names on it. These names are sorted by grade level, and each name within those grade levels have a number next to them. This number represents grade-point-average, and the lists of names for each grade is sorted by GPA, with the highest being at the top of each respective list.

Huh, it seems that they actually post grades and rank them. Somehow, I'm not surprised. Perhaps they want to inspire a sense of competition which drives students to strive to improve their grades and get a higher ranking. However, I think this is more likely to brew contempt and jealously between students, causing a lot of in-class friction.

I can definitely see some people taking issue with the fact that I am at the top of my class, despite me being way younger than everyone else, along with being a level 0.

This does not bode well.

I see the name below mine, and I feel pleasantly surprised. Akari is ranked number 2 with Hanami ranked number 3. I never released Akari had such high grades…

Great. I can see the future headache already. Miss Level 3 is going to throw a fit when she sees that the two level 0s are above her.

I hear a commotion behind me and I turn around to see a crowd of people with shouting emanating from the center. I make my way through everyone's legs and see Akari clenching her fist and gritting her teeth as Hanami and her lackies stand across from her wearing malicious faces.

"Come on, Code Red, tell me, how did you cheat this time?" Hanami accuses.

"For the last time, I did not cheat, nor have I ever cheated, Bratnami!" Akari grits out.

Hinami notices me and her eyes narrow, "Oh look, the cheating toddler arrives."

I raise a brow, "Excuse me?"

"You hear me. No way a level 0 toddler and a level 0 loser could beat a level 3 in any capacity!" She yells.

"Yeah!" Her lackies back her up

Is she that vain?

My face grows annoyed, "Listen, Nakajima-san, I don't know where you got this nonsense idea of me or Kari cheating, but you should cut it out before we all do things we might regret." My voice was low and serious, channeling my inner adult.

Hinami falters for a moment so brief, that I am barley able to catch it, and she touches her upper right arm, which is hidden by long sleeves.

Huh, I don't think I remember her ever wearing long sleeves…

The brief moment of insecurity ends when Hinami's face turns back to angry, "No, I cannot believe a thrown-away, good-for-nothing Child Error who is not even old enough to leave their diapers can ever become top of the class without cheating!"

I would be lying if I said those words didn't hurt a little, but I know better than to retaliate with my own harsh words.

I take a deep breath, "Is that all? Because I'll tell you again, I did not, and do not cheat."

Her face grows red and her hand moves up.

I feel my backpack lift up and hear it unzip, "Hey what are you-"

"I want to see your cheater notes!" She shouts over me as all my books and notebooks come flying out and scatter everywhere. One hits me in the knocking me to the ground on my back with a book firmly planted to my face..

"Why you!" I hear Akari yell angrily and I hear the beginning of a scuffle.

My nose hurts, and my vision obscured with what feels like a college level physics book. I push the book off my face and see Akari scuffling with Hinami and her entourage, and feel a pulse of anger hit me. This is the one thing I have been trying to avoid.

My vision is blurry and my nose still throbbing with pain, "Stop it…" I say weakly, but full of anger. I feel a tingling sensation throughout my body.

Hinami's lackies pin Akari by holding both her arms, leaving the red head kicking and yelling obscenities.

The tingling becomes a strong vibration, and I feel the hairs on my arm stand up as I clench my fist, "Stop it." I say louder as I get to my feet.

Hinami starts to wind up a punch.

The vibration becomes a pure shot of adrenaline, "Stop it!" I scream angrily.

Suddenly a loud flash bursts into existence followed by a loud bang. The lights in the ceiling explode in a shower of sparks and the screams of scared children fill the air, causing the crowd runs away in stampede.

Akari, Hinami and her lackies are frozen in place as they stare at me.

"Stop fighting, you idiots!" I shout while panting heavily, ignoring what just happened in favor of angrily yelling at children. My whole body is tingling all over and I hear what sounds like electrical sparks.

"Machiko…" Akari says with wide eyes.

"Seriously, can we all just act like mature and rational people instead of resulting to petty and childish name calling and physical violence!" I rant, not caring what is happening around me.

"Little-Tyke you're a-" Hinami starts but I cut her off.

I point to her, "And you, what is your _fucking_ problem!?" I swear, "Seriously! All you do is act like a complete and utter _jerk_!" I start slipping into my original mother tongue, " _You are one of the most insufferable people I have ever met!"_

"Machiko!" Akari shouts, grabbing my attention.

"What!?" I yell.

"Look at your hands!" She points.

I look down and see arcs of electricity sparking around my fists, and the smell of ozone just now registers in brain," Huh…" I say, flabbergasted, "That's new…" I look around and finally notice the heavily burnt ceiling panel and busted lightbulbs, "Did I… did I do that?" The arcs of raw electricity fad and the tingling sensation stops.

"I thought you were too young to go through the development program…" Akari says

"I am…" I say, still a bit shocked at what just happened, "I…I don't know how I did that…" I start breathing heavy, my heart starts beating fast, "I-I could have killed someone…" I start panicking, the heavy breathing turns into hyperventilation. All I could do is stare at my hands, "I-I don't k-know…"

"Machiko!" I hear Akari yell.

I look up to see her break out of the grip of Aika and Kaori and rush over to me, but my vision turns dark before she reaches me I feel myself fall to the floor, my world becoming darkness.

XXX

"This…This is remarkable…" Said a woman in a lab coat, studying the results on the computer screen in front of her.

"Found another prodigy?" Said a man who wore a similar outfit as the woman.

"I…I'm not sure…" The woman said.

"Not sure?" The man's brow rose, "What do you mean by, 'not be sure?'"

"Well, look at these results." The woman said.

The man leaned over her shoulder and studied the screen, "Impossible, her AIM field is off the charts." He said, hiding most of his shock, before shacking his head, "These must erroneous, please re-test- "

"I did." The woman interrupted, "And after ten tests, they all come up the same. She is generating an AIM field larger than someone her age and level should be…"

"She…She has potential then." The man said, "How many procedures had she gone through?"

"None." The woman said, "She has gone through no procedures, no lectures, taken no drugs. Nothing."

"How…?"

"I don't know. After displaying Electromaster Abilities by accidentally discharging, she was sent here to undergo power development, however…" The woman bit her lip in confusion, "She has never been here before for development because she had not yet met the minimum age for development."

"Yet she is here, and demonstrated abilities…" The man said.

The woman nodded," Yes, not only has she not undergone any development, she is emitting an AIM field that is larger than most level threes."

"Remarkable." The man praised, "You said that she displayed Electromaster abilities?"

The woman nodded, "Yes."

"Have we tested her output for level categorization?"

The woman smiled, before switching to a different screen showing different information, "After a few days of tutoring from other Electromasters, she managed to activate her powers at will, albeit with very little control."

"Expected from beginning Espers" The man said calmly.

"Yes, but her output is absurd." The woman replied.

"Absurd?" The man questioned.

"Yes, her voltage output was above average for someone first starting out, and I believe she could output more if she had some more time practicing." The woman stated, "However, what is most concerning is not her voltage output, but the number of Amperes she is giving out."

The man's brow raised, "How many?"

"Up to 30,000 milliamps." The woman said calmly.

The man's eyes widened, "That's more than above average for a level three, yet she just started, and she is already that high!?"

The woman nodded, "Yes, and thankfully we managed to find her before she accidentally killed someone."

"I want her fast tracked for development." The man said, "I want her provided with the best facilities, the best tutors, the best we can provide. If we are lucky, she can be like Misaka Mikoto, who is predicted to reach level 5 in a few years…"

The woman nodded, "Yes sir."

The man walked away, his face consumed in a grin, _A gemstone…_ He thought, _an actual Gemstone as I live and breathe. I thought we got incredibly lucky finding Sogita Gunha, but to find another so fast is remarkable. She'll provide valuable data when comparing her development against an artificial Esper of a similar type like Misaka Mikoto... Kihara-senpai will love to hear about this._

XXX

It has been a week and a half since my little… accident…

I still can't believe that happened.

I thought one had to go through surgeries and lectures on Esper theory to achieve the powers, but I accidently discharged electricity in a fit of rage, without any of those things. It wasn't until I was transported to a research center where other students undergo the Esper transformation process that I got any of those lectures. It took a day of coaching, but I managed to discharge again, but willingly instead. Luckily, I wasn't recommended for a surgery, because it would have been pointless since I already had powers, but…

The fact remains I have powers. Is it because I'm technically a sister clone? No… I don't think they are naturally born with powers, they most likely undergo the surgery before they are even conscious and are implanted with the knowledge artificially. Even if they are somehow born with powers from the start, it doesn't explain me outputting enough amps kill someone in a timely matter. Seriously! Thirty Amps!? And about 100,000 volts!?

I… Could have really hurt or even killed someone! I could have killed Akari!

The thought of that incident makes me sick. The idea of me losing and control and killing a person, it… it terrifies me. But, it gives me more of a reason to learn. I cannot allow myself to lose control. I need to grow stronger. I need to level up quickly. I can't sit here and be complacent. If I want to be of help in saving my sisters, I can't be afraid of my powers. I just can't.

I can at least create sparks at will after spending over a week at the research center with a bunch of people in lab coats and others like me, but I can't control my output, nor can I control where those sparks are directed, so using my abilities is too dangerous, because I am sure I will kill someone if I touch them or even if I am near them. I'm sure controlling an electromagnetic field will come naturally eventually. It will take practice.

Learning how to activate my powers and generating electricity was an interesting experience. I remember a character from the show describing Esper powers like believing in a delusion, and before learning how to activate them myself, I didn't think that made any sense. But after actually using my abilities willingly, it kind of does… almost.

I remember pretending to be a superhero as a child in my previous life, imagining myself shooting fire out of my hands or shooting lightning out of my fingertips, and playing those scenes out in my head like watching a movie. I remember trying to project my imagination on to reality and somehow produce those powers that only lived in my head. The actual theories and lectures those scientists gave me were pretty mundane, with a variation the Schrodinger's Cat thought experiment being one of the central parts to bending reality to your will. Admittingly, these lectures kind of half helped me, but the knowledge I learned from my previous life made it hard for me to accept their new applications of the famous thought experiment. I sat for a while and thought back to the simple explanation provided by the show, and that's what got me thinking on how I could willingly activate my powers. Before my reincarnation, I would have shrugged this stuff as nonsense, but waking up in anime world as a baby and seeing various powers in person really does change your perspective. So, for the first time since I was child, I tried imagining myself using superpowers, but this time, I truly believed it could actually happen. That's when I got my first spark. Creating that spark only reinforced my belief in my ability to bend reality to my will, and after a week of practice, I can produce electricity after a few seconds of concentration.

I don't know if this is how everyone activates their powers, but it worked for me. Perhaps it's different for everyone.

Thankfully, I can at least control when my powers activate now, but I still got to be careful, because an angry outburst like with that fight with Hanami could make me activate abilities accidently. Thinking back on my new life, I think I now understand why certain things have been happening to me. All those damn static shocks, all the random junk being stuck to me, and even that time when I played on the keyboard … I think that was because of my powers acting up without me knowing. Something way worse than an electrical shock could have happened and thank God I didn't electrocute someone to death or cause something to catch fire or explode.

Being back at school with newly acquired abilities has been weird. Whenever there is a break, I am swarmed by a crowd of children asking my questions, similar to my first day actually, but even more enthusiastic, about my powers, what level I was, how I got them, etc…

I can barley breathe with so many people crowding me, let alone answering questions. Kobayashi-sensei is my savior when she announces the end of the break period and the suffocating crowd disperses. I breathe a sigh of relief and look over to Akari to see her aimlessly staring at her notebook, scribbling randomly with a despondent expression on her face.

She's been like that since I've returned. I thought it was a personal issue, like home trouble, so I have been giving her space. But after a few days, I think something else must be going on. Although, with how much I have been swarmed by other people lately, I can't even get to her and talk. Today though, I will try to see what's wrong.

Kobayashi-sensei wraps up her lecture and dismisses the class. Everyone starts getting out of their chairs, and some walk out the door with their back packs, while others come to me to for another round of questioning.

I spring off my seat and walk under the legs of crowd in front of me and towards Akari, who is already up and about to walk away, "Hey, Kari are you- "

"Hey, Little Tyke, where do you think you're going?" Comes the voice of Hanami.

I do not have time for her nonsense!

I look back to see Hanami with her arms crossed and a neutral expression, "Since you are officially an Esper and no longer a level 0 slacker, you should consider hanging out with someone else."

I grow annoyed, "Look, Nakajima, I have no time for your _BS_ , I want to talk with Kar-"I stop myself when I turn around to look at Akari only to see her gone. " _Damn._ " I curse before looking back at Hanami, "Just leave me alone. I don't subscribe to your Esper Master Race theory!" I yell angrily as I grab my backpack. Before I can run off, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Listen brat, you're an Esper now. You should not hang out with losers like Code Red." I hear Hanami say, "Those who cannot advance in this world will always be at the bottom, and they will drag those at the top down with them."

I curl my fist and glare back at her. Her eyes widen, and she lets go of me, "I don't know who told you that crap…" I say with a low voice, "But if you don't stop espousing that _bullshit_ …" I feel some of my hair rising and hear the crackle of sparks, " I think I might just snap…" I say, trying to hold back my anger and not accidently electrocute someone.

Hanami is shaking a little, her hand on her arm, and her face seems frightened. I don't know if she is scared of me, or something else, because she looks like she is having some type of flashback, going by the lack of focus her eyes have.

Whatever it is, I don't care at this moment. I must catch Akari! I take a deep breath and run out the room, leaving Hanami and the class. I sprint down the halls as fast as my tiny child legs could carry my, but I don't see her anywhere.

Damn! Where could she be!? Come on Machiko, where would she be… Hmm, I think I have an idea.

I exit the building and run to the schoolyard. I arrive at the track and see Akari sitting there, her head in her knees. I walk up to her, "Kari? You alright?" I say with concern.

She lifts her head, her cheeks red and eyes tear stained, "W-Why are you still talking to me?" Her voice is hesitant.

I raise a brow in confusion, "What do you mean? I am your friend, am I not? It's my job to be concerned when you are acting strange."

Akari scowls, her features turning angry and tears start running down her face, "E-Every time I've made a friend, they have left me when they got their powers!" Her fist curls, "It always starts out, 'Oh, we are still friends, don't worry…', but they always leave. No one wants to be associated with a level 0 failure like me!" She yells before sinking her head back down, sobbing into her knees.

I narrow my eyes as a feeling of disgust fills me. This city is truly messed up. No wonder gangs of violent level 0s exist. This whole city, unintentionally or not, promotes a system that creates winners and losers, and those losers are abused, which breeds resentment.

"Kari, look, I ain't gonna leave you. Despite our rocky introduction, you're the first person that I have ever considered a friend. You don't treat me like some wonder child like everyone else, and you don't act like an arrogant bitch like Hanami." I sigh as I try to formulate my words. Sappy moments like these were never my forte, "What I am trying to say…" I swallow awkwardly, "Is that you are my first friend, and I don't want this Esper situation to ruin that. I don't want to separate. Not like this." I sit down next to her and lean my head against her, "It doesn't matter how far away we are, I won't ever stop being your friend, no matter where life leads us…"

I sit there listen to her sob before I see her raise her head and look at me, "…Thank you." She says with a ragged breath.

I feel a smile grow on my face, "Mmm…" I hum in confirmation.

We sit there for a while, watching the sky turn a brilliant yellow before Akari speaks up, "So…" She clears her throat awkwardly, "What level are you?"

I sigh, "Well, they said that while my total output far exceeds a level 1 and a 2, my control on the level of amps and volts I put out is not enough to put me in level 3." I grimace, "That means I could potentially kill someone if I use my abilities around them, because I cannot control how much power I put out at the moment. So until I can get that under control, I am mostly barred from using my abilities outside of a testing environment, and as such, will be stuck at level 2 until I have met the desired control over my powers."

Akari's eyes go wide with shock, "Level 2 from the start!?"

I nod, "Yes, but remember, I actually have the output of a level 3, but my lack of control is what makes me level 2. What use is all this power when I have no control over it. That will be the real challenge I'm sure."

Akari stares at me for a moment, deep in thought, before speaking again, "Didn't you say you were too young to start the power development program? How are you able to perform esper abilities?" She questions.

My faces scrunches up, "Yeah, I don't know how I did that either, perhaps I'm a natural or something…" I say ponderously.

Akari raises a brow, "A natural Esper?" She scoffs, "That's impossible."

I think and then I remember that girl from the show that was a vampire magnet, "Hmm, perhaps not…" I say, "You know those stories you hear as a child, the ones about legendary figures performing seemingly superhuman feats?"

She thinks for a moment, "You mean like myths legends told as bedtime stories or you learn about in culture class?"

nod, "Yeah, like some of the Greek heroes, like Hercules or the hero, Beowulf. Perhaps those characters are based of natural Espers that lived during those times who had extraordinary abilities like inhuman strength and endurance. Perhaps those abilities are so rare that we consider them just myths and fairy tales."

"So, you are saying those stories of superhumans could actually be real?" Akari questions.

"Yeah, that explains why I have powers at my age without formally starting the program, and it explains why my AIM field is so massive." I say. I think the term they used was Gemstone. I don't know how I could be one though, because Mikoto isn't one, and my body is one hundred percent made of her cells. I don't believe me, nor the rest of the Sister clones are Espers at birth, but have to undergo the same process Mikoto did to switch our bodies to the Esper circuit. Maybe it's the fact I am from another universe, or at least my mind is. Perhaps the process of reincarnation provided the right natural conditions.

This existential thinking is giving me a headache.

* * *

 **Yeah, when I was reading up on gemstones, there really isn't a lot information on them compared to other things. I do know that they can have really weird powers like Gunha or Himegami. There is speculation that there are people who are gemstones but their powers are mundane like really good looks or amazing penmanship. Regardless, I think a person being reincarnated to another universe can probably activate the right conditions make someone a gemstone.**

 **I hope I did ok with Machiko's power output. Mikoto is said to output 1 billion volts, and the sister clones 1/20,000th of that. So I made Machiko start at double what a normal sister clone would be at. Don't worry about her reaching level 5 and becoming an overpowered monster like Mikoto. I don't plan on her being a level 5 within the time frame of this story. Perhaps in the epilogue that takes place years after canon is finished she can be a level 5. Machiko is going to have to focus on getting her powers in control first before she can even start increasing her output. At most, she'll most likely cap out at level 4 near the end of the story, but for now and a long while she'll be at level 3. She'll have to come up with creative uses for her powers to compensate for her lack of overwhelming power like Mikoto and her small physical size. The gap between levels is crazy. A level 3 Sister clone can produce 50,000 volts while a level 4 Misaka Worse can produce 200,000,000. So becoming a level 5 would not be feasible for Machiko within the time span of this story.**

 **Man, researching amp and voltage outputs for Electromasters was really annoying. The wiki wasn't very helpful because a lot of the footnote citations were incorrectly placed or led to information that was something completely different than what they were citing. I have up to volume 22 of the light novels on a flash drive, so I can always verify what they state, but it doesn't make it less annoying. Finding an amps number was frustrating because I think the wiki uses a number pulled from a wikipedia article on rail guns to give Mikoto an amps number, which was 2,250,000 amps. You need millions of amps to fire a real railgun. However that high amperage is only for a few milliseconds and are not sustained. So I think Mikoto probably produces about 200,000-300,000 sustained amps, the maximum amount of amps in a lightning bolt, but when she fires her railgun, those amps jump up for the briefest of milliseconds to provide enough power for her rail gun. If any of you dedicated fans have actual numbers stated in any of the light novels or mangas, please leave the source in a review.**

 **For those who wanted to see more of the power development program and Machiko actually training her powers, I'm sorry I didn't get to that in this chapter. The chapter was starting to become very long and I didn't want to have so many things in one chapter. The next chapter will most likely focus on Machiko being in a testing center training her abilities. I will try write as much as I can on that. I want explore in what ways a Gemstone Electromaster is the same as an Artificial and what ways they are different.**

 **But that will have to wait because now I have to start writing the next chapter for my other story, Swimming with Mermaids.**


	5. Electromaster & Pachinkomaster

**I am so sorry for the long wait, but I had been busy with other projects that completely took up my writing time. This chapter is completely focused on Machiko's powers, which were fun to think of. I would like to thank Nagisa Tr for being someone who I could discuss ideas with. They were a big help in figuring out what Machiko could potentially do. Hope I got most of the errors, it's hard to catch them all in a 7,000 word chapter.**

* * *

 **Electromaster & Pachinkomaster**

"Machiko-chan, could you decrease your amperage by 2,000 milliamps?" Asks one of the scientists behind the glass.

"Ok…", I try my best to comply. My voltage and amperage output have increased a lot these past few months. An extra 50,000 volts and another 30 amps. Those in charge of the development program tell me that's very fast for someone who has just started development. Perhaps it's because I am a natural and didn't go through all those scary needles and take all those strange super power drugs that alter your brain chemistry. The whole program is pretty sketchy, injecting kids with drugs to give powers for research purposes. I think I remember there being a darker ulterior motive to creating a city of espers, but I didn't get to that part and I just happened to read it on the wiki. Something to do with the test tube guy.

Although my output of power has increased significantly, I can't say the same about my precision control. Don't get me wrong, it's way better than it was when I first started, I can now lower my output to levels where I won't accidentally turn someone into barbeque, but the intervals I can increase and decrease power is not that impressive. Right now, I can raise and lower my power by intervals of 20,000-30,000 volts, and 5 to 7 amps. I'm trying to make those intervals smaller so I can do more things that don't involve frying equipment. And oh boy, have I fired some equipment. I think they might have given me equipment meant for level 4s because of the massive power spikes I demonstrate. I also think they did some impromptu modifications some of this equipment, because it doesn't fit me properly and its heavy! Like they didn't expect a five-year-old to reach this level so quickly. I have these, what I could only describe a power gloves, on my hands. They have all these lights and monitors on them and thick cables probably connecting them to some computer. I also have some sort of headset on my head that looks like an over sized VR headset, which essentially it is, that displays to me precise numbers and other useful info. Honestly, it's heavy and my makes my neck hurt. I don't like wearing it, but hey, what can a girl do.

I'm sparking, thankfully I am in a secure room where I can hurt anyone, and the headset displays me outputting 35,578 volts and 15.8 amps. I concentrate and the amps start to go down. I feel myself shake from the effort.

12.1 amps.

I let out a gasp of exhaustion. I'm pretty sure my face is beat red, and I feel sweat drip down my cheek.

"3.7 amps, close but not quite." Says the scientist, "You did improve though, your deltas are getting smaller. I think a few more sessions and you'll be right where you should be for someone your level."

Despite improving, I feel frustrated, and I express that frustration by releasing my ability. I feel a sudden heat and a pop as the screen goes dark inside the headset. "Ow!" I yelp as I rip the now smoking headset off my head, my vision starry.

"Looks like your amperage spiked faster than what that piece of equipment could handle…" I hear the scientist say in what sounds like a sigh.

"Sorry…" I let out weakly as I rub my eyes. My vision clears up and I look around and I notice something strange. There are strange squiggles in the air. I rub my eyes again and the squiggles are still there. "Um, I think I am seeing things…" I say, kind of nervous. I hope I didn't fry some braincells with my latest short circuit.

"Oh? Are you alright Machiko-chan? Can you describe what you see?" There was concern in his voice, but I can also hear curiosity as well.

"Well I am seeing squiggly lines in the air." I say.

"Squiggly lines?"

"Yeah, like I am seeing faint, squiggly outlines. The squiggles remind of seeing heat waves radiating off pavement on a hot summer day, but they seem to be coming from electrical things…" I look to the power gloves and to the various equipment around me. I take the gloves off and try touching the transparent squiggles. I feel a tingly sensation on my fingertips. Reminds me of when I touched a Van de Graaf generator back in school in my old life. I withdraw my hands and I notice some squiggles surrounding my arm. I spark electricity to my arm and the squiggles grow wild and bigger.

I stop and look around the room once more. The squiggles are everywhere, and my head starts to hurt from looking at all of them, "All the lines are kinda giving me a headache…" I feel bit nauseous, so I close my eyes to stop seeing the lines.

"I-Impossible…" I hear the scientist stutter over the speaker. I hear him cough to regain composure, "Machiko-chan, I think you might be seeing the electromagnetic fields of all the various electrical equipment…"

What.

"Oh…" Is all I can say. I'll freak out later. Must retain my dignity while in front of the science people.

…

…

Electromagnetic Fields!? Is he for real!? How in the hell does one see an electromagnetic field!? It doesn't even have a physical form! The only way you can see it is by seeing its effects on other objects, like iron fillings. Just great. Next, I'll be able to see the flow of electrons.

That gives me an even bigger headache just thinking about it!

"H-How." I croak.

"I don't know! No Electromaster has been able to see them unaided. It has been theorized a level 5 could, but we aren't projected to having one of those for another year or two." The man says quickly.

I groan, "Well whatever, I just want to make it stop. It hurts to look at all this stuff…"

"Hmm, I don't know how to advise you on this, Machiko-chan." The man says regretfully, "You are going to have to use your willpower to perhaps turn off the ability or perhaps try to find a way to ignore it. We could turn some the equipment, perhaps cut the flow of electricity to lessen the number of electromagnetic fields present."

I nod my head, "Please do…" Sometimes, I wonder what my life would be like in this world if I had no abilities. I could have been one of those kids who graduate college at like eight and appear on those late-night shows, doing stupid stuff on television like naming all the elements on the periodic table or name all the countries in the world.

I sigh

This is going to be a long day.

XXX

I'm staring at my hands, pulsing electricity and examine how the electromagnetic fields moves and reacts.

I've gotten used to seeing the moving electromagnetic fields around me and figured out how to block them out, so that I see them if I want to see them. In my free time, I even figured out how to manipulate them. I can only make the field move in different directions, nothing fancy yet, but the fact I can even do it in the first place is amazing. Being able to manipulate electromagnetic fields has given me some ideas for applications.

As much as I want to replicate what my sister will be capable of, I don't have the power yet to really do that. I remember the U.S. navy having a railgun back in my previous life, and that it required millions of watts delivered in less than a second to launch a projectile. I have calculated that I could potentially produce over 9 million watts if I push myself to output at full power. It's amazing I have that kind of power, but I can't produce that in an instant without causing some damage and I can't hold up max output for long. I know the theory behind a railgun and other types of magnetic riffles pretty well, but I will need to wait before I attempt something so dangerous as a projectile flying at hypersonic velocities.

However, this new development of seeing and controlling electromagnetic fields, and a massive potential power output has given me another idea. This idea is much smaller and controllable and doesn't require as much power. Well at least not a lot of volts, but a crap ton of amps.

That's why I have a steel ball bearing on the pavement and my hands on both sides of it, not touching it at all. I concentrate and create an electromagnetic field around the ball bearing and slowly make it levitate off from the ground. With that done, I start ramping up the power and start alternating the magnetic field around the bearing. I see some smoke emit from the bearing as it starts to heat up, burning away any dirt or leftover residue on it. I continue to increase the power, making the magnetic field fluctuate. The ball bearing starts to glow a pale red and starts radiating lots of heat. I grit my teeth as I give it one last push of power.

Th ball bearing rapidly heats up, going from red to orange, and finally white hot before losing shape and becoming liquid. I immediately stop and the small drop of molten metal falls to the black surface of the parking lot. I back away quickly and watch the molten metal start to melt a small hole in the asphalt surface.

"Shit!" I say as I notice the smoke being produced by the molten metal and I decide to book it before someone notices. Despite that, I can't help but smile at my achievement. I just successfully melted metal by induction heating. It might have been a small ball bearing, but it confirmed to me that I could do it.

Although, what I did was extremely dangerous, and I probably should have worn proper safety gear…

But, how would I explain needing a welder's mask and heat resistant clothing?

…

Eh, I doubt they care. I remember watching the anime and seeing Espers getting away with so much stuff. I think Mikoto fired her railgun in the middle of street, causing mass damage to buildings. I doubt little ol' me melting a small hole in a parking lot will get their attention.

XXX

I am in a large room with other children, all of them older than me, I estimate their ages range between 11 to 16.

"Congratulations, Machiko-chan, on making level 3!" The nice scientist lady says, "This is a joint study room for level three electro masters. This room is exclusively for other Electromasters to learn from each other and improve themselves."

I look up to her with a quirked brow, "Joint study room? Why am I just now being told of its existence?"

She sighs, "Well, you see Machiko-chan, normally you would have been here sooner, but thanks to the, uh, 'special' circumstances of your abilities, it would not have been appropriate to put you in any of the joint study rooms."

So basically, I was too dangerous, and I could have killed someone until I got my abilities under control. Got it. No need to give some obtuse explanation.

"I see…" I deadpan before looking back at the children. Some of them are talking with each other in groups, others are letting out some sparks of electricity, creating minor electromagnetic fields, and others were just sitting on some benches, reading books or doing homework. The room is weird. Half it is like a football field, with artificial turf, some benches and sports balls laying around, and the other half has scientific equipment that some were using to train control of their powers.

Such a weird place. Building an indoor park with research equipment and leaving kids in there to interact with each other. Joint study room they said? Looks more like a zoo, with us children as exhibits. Perhaps they don't have to resources to give us all special attention, like me and Mikoto, so they partially rely on these rooms and the children in them to help each other become more proficient with their abilities, and perhaps they can pick out who are the diamonds in the rough, and who are average or worse.

But I'm pretty sure I am something unique to them, why am I here? Perhaps to see how I interact with others like me? To see how someone half their age, but who has more potential them fits in? Are they thinking me spending time with them will improve my abilities? What kind of weird social experiment are they doing here?

"Um, what am I supposed to do here?" I ask, my voice unsure.

She smiles, "Well, the room says it all. Its purpose is for those with similar abilities to connect with each other and help improve their abilities."

"Ok…" I swallow, "I'm younger than them though, I don't know how they will react to someone like me being in here…" I am shifting around nervously. My concerns are valid. My experiences at school have shown me that kids in this city are very competitive.

"Oh, Machiko-chan, do not worry. As Electromasters of the same level, you'd have a hard time actually hurting each other, because of your control over electricity and the forces that govern it." She brushes aside my concerns, before putting a finger on her chin, "Although, you are pretty strong, definitely above the average level three, especially in your amperage output…" She says, "You have shown things that no other Electromaster has, like the ability to see electromagnetic fields unassisted, which gives you better control over them that a level three should have." She smiles, "You should be fine, we are monitoring the room, so if things get out of hand, we'll step in…"

I eye her suspiciously. Why is she going through the extant of my abilities? To give me some sort of power trip? Perhaps to see if I will rise to the top of some sort of Electromaster social pyramid within the room?

I sigh.

Maybe I am being too cynical. Not everyone involved with this city has to be a raging sociopath with an absent moral compass and lack of ethics.

"Come on, Machiko-chan, let's meet some of your peers!" She says cheerfully.

I'm filled with dread already.

Despite my better judgment, I follow her as she leads me towards a group of children playing around with their powers. Some are playing with what looks like iron filings, some are making each other's hair stand up, some are at machines with screens with what looks like lines of code on them, and some are at machines that have power meters attached to them. I think they are trying to push their limits or something.

"Hello, Children, we have a new student joining your group. Everyone, this is Machiko!" The scientist lady cheers.

It feels like the first day of school again. The younger children say hello and wave, the older ones ignored the lady and continued doing what they are doing.

Well, this has turned awkward.

I give a short wave back, "Hello, I am Machiko, please take care of me." I say with a bow.

"Hello, Machiko-chan!" Says a girl.

Well at least one of them is nice.

"Why is someone so young in a level three area?" Asks a boy. He looks twelve.

"Young Machiko has just advanced to level 3 and we thought it would good for her to join the joint study group to learn from her peers." Says the lady.

One of the older kids, a boy who looks to be 14-15, seems to have his attention piqued as he glances over, "Level 3 at that age? Unbelievable." He says that last part flatly, his eyes narrowing, "Don't bring toddlers in here. This place is for those with real potential, not little kids who can barely change their own clothes."

I don't like him. I feel the urge to fry whatever machine he is working at, but I am adult. Getting into fights with kids is a waste of time. Also, I am physically much smaller than him.

"Now, Sosuke-kun, no need to be so antagonistic." The woman lightly scolds," Machiko-chan here is really a level 3, just like the rest of you."

His face grows annoyed, "Yeah, as if." He scoffs.

My eyes twitch, and I let some off some large arcs of electricity, using maximum power to make the arcs of electricity produce the greatest amount of decibels. If he is going to be a brat, I might as well act my apparent age and show off a bit.

The younger kids that are close to me jump a little as loud pops of electricity scorch the ground a bit. The boy, Sosuke I think his name was, narrows his eyes, "Well, looks like you have a little power after all, kid…" He smirks.

"Machiko, please stop." The scientist lady says seriously.

"Hmpf!" I cut off my power and do a pout.

She bends down and whispers in my ear, "Machiko-chan, please have patience. Some of the older children can be a bit immature, but there's no need to discharge such a large amount of power. They don't know, but I could tell those electrical arcs had enough power to kill someone instantaneously. Please don't do that again."

"Yes, yes, I know. It's just his attitude annoyed me. I know better than to actually direct them at someone. I was just showing off a bit to shut him up." I say, looking away from her.

"Good. Remember, some of them might have around the same amount of voltage as you, but your amperage is higher than all of them by a wide margin." She whispers, "I must go, please behave, Machiko-chan." She walks away, leaving me with the other children.

"So…" I say awkwardly, before thinking of something to do, "Wanna see something cool?" I ask the younger children, who were still physically older than me.

A girl shrugs, the one who said hi to me earlier, "Sure! We are always looking for new ways to utilize our abilities!"

I like her.

I smile as I pull out a small steel ball bearing out of my pocket, "Cool. Now, I don't know if you can do this, but I have a cool trick involving this steel ball." I start levitating it.

She cocks her head to the side, "Levitating a steel ball? That's cool, but some of us have figured that out already."

I grin, "Oh, I have something way cooler than that!" I crouch down with the ball, making sure I'm over the concrete floor and start doing what I did in that parking lot.

Let's just say they were impressed.

The scientist running the facility? Not so much.

Mainly because I triggered the fire alarm.

Totally worth it.

XXX

"So you figured out how to manipulate electromagnetic fields to cause induction?" Asks the scientist man. His voice is dumbstruck. "Since when have you been able to do this?"

I shrug, "A week or two after I developed the ability to see electromagnetic fields. After that, I discovered I could manipulate them to a great degree and decided to test myself."

"By playing with molten metal…" The scientist deadpans.

"Yeah, it was kind of stupid. I should have worn proper safety equipment…" I say with embarrassment.

The scientist sweat drops, "Right. Even though you triggered the fire alarm and could have put you and the others in danger, it is incredible you are able to do such a thing, especially so soon after obtaining your abilities. Please come to us next time you discover some new ability. It would provide us with valuable date."

It is my turn to sweat drop. Good to know where your priorities lie.

"Would you mind telling me how you figured out how to cause induction and melt the ball?" He inquires.

I sigh. I don't think he'll accept me being a PhD in physics in another life. "I read about it in a book." I say flatly.

"A book." He echoes, his brow raised.

"Yes, went to library, read a book about electromagnetism, think it was a text book or something, and saw electromagnetic induction. Thought it was cool, so I decided to use my abilities and apply the principles to a steel ball." I explain. I'm not exactly lying. I did learn about Faraday's law of induction from a textbook, just not one from a library from this world, but about two decades ago in another life.

"I forget how unusually smart you are for your age." The scientist rubs the back of his neck.

"I get that a lot." I say coolly. Looks like he bought it. "Being able to see the electromagnetic fields only made it easier. Just pump a lot of amps and fluctuate the electromagnetic fields, and you have one melted ball of steel." It's a very simplified explanation of an induction furnace, but I don't fell like giving a lecture.

"Yes, Machiko-chan, I know how it works. We are just surprised you were able to achieve such a feat. Usually it's very talented level fours that demonstrate such a proficiency in their abilities to pull of tricks that require advanced manipulation of electromagnetic fields. I can't say I've heard of any of them melting a ball bearing though." He taps his pen against his chin, before writing down some notes. "Electromaster is a very common ability. We have a lot of data on the ability and what individuals have achieved with it. Most Electromasters show the same abilities, very little innovation pushing the envelop of what can be done with the ability. The vast majority of Electromasters are in level 3. It takes a lot of talent, regardless of the ability, to make it to level 4."

I raise a brow, "Ok, and why are you telling me this?" I am confused why he is going on this speech about Electromasters and levels. What does have to do with me melting steel?

He smiles, "I'm telling you this because you have talent, but are also innovative. What pushes a person past level 3, is talent and innovation. Sometimes mostly natural talent, sometimes mostly innovation. Sometimes a mixture of both. Being stagnant is one reason people don't advance to level 4."

"What about level 5?" I ask, interested in what he is saying.

"Level 5, well that is an entirely different animal." He says.

I cock my head to the side, "How so?"

"Those who reach level 5 are exceptional individuals. The best the human race can offer in regard to potential." He let's out a chuckle, "Which is funny, because Level 5s tend to have… 'behavioral problems'…"

"Behavioral problems?" I ask. I know what he is talking about.

"Oh, nothing to worry about, heh…" He says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are there any level 5 Electromasters?" I know the answer to the question, but I should keep up the veil of ignorance of this world.

He shakes his head, but still smiles, "No, but there is one prospect that we are developing that is approaching it." His smile widens, "Her name is Misaka Mikoto. Just like you, she showed great potential and innovation at a young age. She was able to do things that others at her level couldn't, and she still does." He puts his hand on his chin, contemplative, "You know, you kind of remind me of her."

Takes all my willpower to not stiffen like a deer in headlights, "Oh? Did she melt a ball of steel in a parking lot too?"

He raises a brow, "What did you say?"

"Nothing." I smile.

That looks it distracted him from his thoughts, "Well anyways, you should tell us when you discover how to do something new."

I nod, "Ok."

"Keep improving Machiko-chan. Within a few years, you could advance to level 4 as well." He encourages. "Goodbye, Machiko-chan."

XXX

"So… Fujiwara-san, what is this thing?" I ask the red head. The machine was the same machine I noticed earlier that had the codding on the screen when I first visited the joint study room.

Fujiwara is fourteen but isn't a brat like some of the older children, like that one dude who got my nerves. "That machine is for Electromasters to practice manipulating electronics." She smiles, "By level 3, most Electromasters obtain the ability to manipulate the programming of electronics. Most of the time, it's simple things like opening electronic locks, but those who are really talented can do more complex things like re-programming. The higher the level, the easier this task becomes."

"Awesome…" I say, "So, how does one actually, uh, you know… reprogram a machine?" I ask. That was one of the many cool things I remember from the show.

"Well, first you got to, uh, connect with the device you want to control." She thinks for a moment, "I'm not sure how to describe it, but you use your ability to connect with the machine. Got to be careful though, because you can easily fry the circuit." He points to the machines, "Those machines are purpose built to withstand high amounts of voltages and amperages, making them great for Electromasters who are just starting to figure out how to do it."

"Connecting huh…" I say. I think back to that evening where I played nearly flawlessly on the electronic keyboard. I remember feeling in sync with it, like it was a part of me.

She nods, "Yes, connecting. After establishing a connection, there are two ways of controlling the computer. The first is thinking in programming terms. This route is the most used, as anyone can learn programming. Now the exact programming language doesn't particularly matter, it's the mindset when one is programming that matters."

"What do you mean?" I ask. I never liked programming. I remember taking a class in high school as an elective, and finding myself not being particularly interested by it.

"Programming teaches you to think in a logical manner. In addition, most programming courses teach you how to understand binary. Now most espers have an increased ability to process things. For example, teleporters have to make extremely difficult calculations in their heads. The high level ones can make a calculation that would take a normal person with a calculator hours in minutes or even seconds." She explains, "Us Electromasters don't handle a candle to teleporters in that regard, but we are no slouches either. So, with that in mind, we can make up lines of code very quickly, and some can even do straight binary easily."

This world never stops to amaze me. "How fast?"

She thinks for a second, "Well, the fastest I've a person use this style of manipulation was a level 4 rewriting the programming of an autonomous drone in less than a minute."

"Autonomous drone?" I cock my head to the side.

"Oh, they brought this flying drone in for us to examine and the level 4 wanted to see what he could do with it." She rubbed the back of her neck, "The codding was complex, so it took him longer than usual.

I nod, "You said there was another way?"

"Yes." She nods, "The second way is for truly talented individuals, and is a very rare talent among us Electromasters." She says, "Some Electromasters can, uh well, the best way I can describe it is 'will' the computer to do what they want." She is unsure with her explanation, "Like, from what I've heard, those who are able to do it that way don't really do any mental programming, their mental input gets directly translated into a computer and it complies with it. That's the best way I can describe it. The scientists are not sure how it works either. Some people can partially manipulate machines this way, mostly on simple computers, but they still rely on the programming way. Those who do it purely on mental command are very rare and I only know of one person who is able to do it, a level 4. She's truly an exemplar of an Electromaster." She says with admiration in her voice.

I have a feeling who she is talking about. "I, well, I'm not sure if I have ever controlled an electronic device, but…" I'm unsure if I should tell her about the keyboard or not.

"Go on ahead, I'm not the one judge people." She reassures.

"Well I was playing one of those electronic keyboards, I'm relatively new to playing, making mistakes with my small fingers, and one time I got really passionate playing a song, and well…" I hesitate, "Well I had this feeling, it felt like I was in sync with the keyboard and the song started playing perfectly. I knew I was hitting wrong keys, but the sound the keyboard made matched what I thought it should sound like, ignoring the wrong input."

Fujiwara has a surprised expression before she grins, "Machiko-chan, I think you just might have a natural talent!" She cheers.

"You think so?"

She nods vigorously, "Yes, for sure! It sounded like you made a connection with the machine, the keyboard, and willed it play the notes you wanted to hear. That sounds exactly like I was describing."

I guess that's another thing I can do.

"You should go practice, Machiko-chan! It may take awhile to do it consciously, but I have no doubt you can do it!" She cheers.

With that, I spend the rest of the day experimenting with the machine.

XXX

After spending a few hours messing around the machine, I made little progress. It was starting to get late, so I decided to pick up the practice another time.

I exit the facility and get a good look at the sky, which the sun is turning a brilliant orange. I should probably go home now.

I yawn and start heading towards the nearest bus stop. The words of the scientist replay in my head.

So basically, I am encouraged to experiment with my powers. As long as I show them, they have no qualms about me doing what I want with my powers. Good to know.

So lost in my thoughts, I did not notice the person I bumped into.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't look-"

"Ohhhh Mikoto-channnn *hiccup* I was just looking for youuu" I am cut off mid-sentence by a woman in jeans and a white long sleeve shirt. Her chest is very pronounced, and her brown shoulder length hair matched my mine exactly. Her cheeks are flushed red. She's drunk.

It takes me a few seconds to process where I've seen her before and what she just called me. "W-what? I'm not-"

"Shusshhhh." She puts her finger over my mouth as she squints her eyes, examining me," Youurrrr smaller than I rememberrr, Mikoto-channn" She slurs before her eyes light up with exicitement, " You're soooo cute!" She suddenly grabs my arm, "Weee got to get something cute for you to wearrrr!" She yanks me along.

I let out a yelp of surprise.

I am powerless to resist as this fully-grown woman abducts me and takes me along on her drunken adventure. I try to protest, but she is far too drunk to be rational and hear me out.

This is bad. I can't be with Mikoto's mother! She is probably looking for her, it's too early for us to meet!

Before I know it, I am at a clothing store with a drunken woman looking for clothes that fit me. Despite being inhibited by the power of alcohol and looking for clothes, she still maintains a vice grip on my wrist. "Um…" I say awkwardly, "Ma'am, I am not, um your-"

"Look Mikoto-channn, it's a dress with your favorite froogg.." She pulls out a pink dress with my lord and savior on it, Gekota.

My only weakness.

I stop mid-sentence, "K-Kawaii" I stutter out. My heart throbs and my knees weaken as I gaze upon perfection.

"I know, rrright?" She giggles, "You maayy be almost 12, but youuu will always be my little girlll." She slurs out while giggling.

"B-But I'm not your-"

"Don't beee a sourpussss, Mikoto-chann" She giggles, "Let's buy this dressss…." She yanks me along once more.

We leave the store, or rather she drags me out of the store, "Come on, Mikoto-chann, let's go to play some games!"

I don't resist. It's clear to me now that there is now no escape from the mother of Mikoto. She is an unstoppable force of nature and I am just a lowly five-year-old.

The unstoppable force of nature promptly takes me to a pachinko parlor….

Once again, my wrist in a vice grip as she plays electronic plinko.

Ah Pachinko. A game that is gambling but by a series of loop holes, isn't considered gambling by law.

Am I even allowed in here!?

Perhaps this parlor doesn't payout real money…

"Wooo!" Misuzu cheers as she wins a big prize.

"Yay…" I say in deadpan. I just want to go home before Mikoto finds us.

"Come on, Mikoto-channnn, if we get enough prize toookens, we can get some really cool prizzzes!" She exclaims.

Yay, prizes, how wonderful… My eyes drift over to poster with a prize chart, and one of the top prizes requiring 30,000 tokens a giant Gekota plushie. My fists clench.

Damnit, now I have to get involved!

"Um, uh, K-Kaa-san, let me, uh play." I say nervously. I don't want to call her that, but I have to if I want to win.

Whatever it takes.

"That's the spiiirt Mikoto-chan!" She cheers.

I touch the knob on the machine, and give it a twist, making the balls shoot out and start falling. I adjust the velocity, quickly figuring out the power needed to get the balls to where they needed to go. I watch the screen, it has some anime characters I don't recognize on it and there are three boxes with different numbers. I need to get three 7s to win the top prize. I must get three 7s.

I will get three 7s.

I feel a connection to the machine, and I mentally command it to get the numbers I want. I see the first seven appear and second following suit.

Come on you dumb machine! Give me what I want!

The third 7 appears.

Me and the older woman cheer loudly in excitement.

"You diiiid it, Mikoto-chan!" She yells.

The Gekota plushie is huge. It's about the size of me!

It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…

We end up in a park, it's dark out, with the park lights providing us with enough light to see. I'm carrying my new prize and the older woman is carrying a bag with the dress she bought some hours ago. We stop by a bench and she lets out a yawn, "Thaat was fun, Mikoto-channn, we should do this moreee often…"

How is she still this drunk!? She must be a lightweight or something…

My musing is cut short when I feel myself enveloped in warmth and my vison blocked out. I stiffen as I feel arms wrap around me, "I looovvvee you, Mikotooo." I hear the older woman say, her words slurred but no less sincere.

I free my head from her chest and I start to feel a weird feeling inside. It feels familiar, but I can't put a finger on it. I feels like something I haven't felt in a long time. My breath hitches as I utter, "Y-Yeah, me too…"

She snuggles her face against mine, "Mmmm" She hums as she lets go and starts to lay on the park bench, "Goodnight, Mikoto…" She closes her eyes and she promptly falls asleep.

I'm shaking as I feel something fall down my cheeks. I wipe my face with my hand. Its wet. I hold back a small sob and try to regain my composure, but I am failing as more tears fall down my cheeks.

Why am I crying?

I'm not her daughter!

Hell, I'm not even really a little kid! I shouldn't be crying out of some infantile instinct of wanting to be hugged by my mother!

I'm just someone who is in a clone body with stolen D.N.A of her daughter!

I don't need someone to mother over me! I am perfectly fine!

…

I eventually regain my composure and wipe the wetness of my face.

I examine the sleeping woman and notice a cellphone shape bulging out of her pocket. I very carefully retrieve and flip it open. There are dozens of messages from Mikoto. I don't like the feeling of looking through someone else's phone, but I feel compelled to do some snooping to figure out why Mikoto's mom is here and how she got so drunk.

After reading through, I discover that she was here for Student-Teacher conferences as well as scouting out some potential middle schools a few years in advance, Tokiwadai is among those on the list. The rest of the messages are from Mikoto demanding to know where she is along with several missed calls.

I bit the inside of my cheek as butterflies fill my stomach. I look back to the woman and then the phone. I can't just leave her here, but I can't stay with her as well. I take deep breath and start slowly typing, which is very annoying on a flip phone because that's all everyone has in Japan and start entering information on where I-or should I say she is.

'I'mmn in parkke. Districcctt 6. Napppe Timeem" I type, purposely make it seem like it was written while heavily intoxicated. I also put some emoticons for flavor

"Ok, be right there. Don't move, or I swear I'll never forgive you." There is an angry emoticon.

I put the phone back in the woman's pocket. I grab the bag with the dress, to remove 'evidence' of course. I take one last, guilty look at the woman, and I don't know what came over me, but I gave her a kiss on the forehead. Perhaps for a moment, I could pretend we are mother and daughter. I mean, technically, she is my mother, at least biologically… Or would Mikoto be considered that? Biology is not my specialty, so I'm not going to dwell on it.

I run off into the night, to the nearest transport. Shigenomori-san is going to be real upset with me.

Perhaps I should tell her the scientist held me real late and they gave me this stuff I have acquired as gifts for reaching level 3. Yeah that should work. I'll make sure to have the other children there to stay away from my Gekota. They wouldn't want to make me angry.

I hope Mikoto's mom drank enough to forget what transpired this evening. It would surely mess things up if she discovered the existence of Misaka clones and decided to pull Mikoto from the city.

XXX

Mikoto found her mother right where she described. In a park in district 6, an entertainment district. Very far away where she ditched Mikoto. She reeked of alcohol and Mikoto sighed, "What am I going to do with you, Kaa-chan…" She said in exasperation. Mikoto loved her mother, make no mistake, but sometimes she does things that really get on Mikoto's nerves. Case in point: Running off and having some random drunken adventure, leaving Mikoto alone and worrying about her.

"Kaa-chan, wake up, it's time to get back to the hotel." Mikoto sais as she shook her mother awake.

The woman mumbled before her eyes slowly opened, "Ow… My head…" The woman groaned, rubbing her temples before sitting up, "What happened, Mikoto-chan?" She asked, her voice tired.

Mikoto crossed her arms, "I don't know, you tell me."

"I think…" Misuzu starts, "I think I drank too much…" She rubed her head, trying to alleviate her splitting headache.

"Kaa-chan, I think even the lightest of beers can get you tipsy…" Mikoto deadpanned.

This causes Misuzu to laugh, despite the headache, "Oh, Mikoto-chan, it's true!" She laughed, "It's just so fun to drink a little, ya know? You never know what type of adventure you'll get yourself into."

Mikoto was unimpressed, "Yeah, like that one time I found you kissing a lamp pole…"

Misuzu laughed, "Sometimes, light poles can be the greatest of companions." She said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Whatever." Mikoto shook her head, "Come, let's go. It's very late"

Misuzu nodded and she got up from her bench.

While they were walking, Misuzu giggled.

"What has got you laughing?" Mikoto inquired.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking of this dream I had." Misuzu giggled some more, "You were a small young girl again, like five or so, and we did many fun things like shopping and playing games." She grinned, "One of the best dreams in a while." She turned her head to Mikoto and pinched one her cheek, "Oh you were so cute in that dream! Your cheeks were so adorable!"

"Ow! Kaa-chan, stop!" Mikoto slapped her hand away and started rubbing her cheek.

"Oh, that's not all!" Misuzu grinned, "You were wearing these adorable frog hair clips. It was your favorite character, Gekota!"

Mikoto's face grew red, "Kaa-chan, not so loud!" She shouted.

"It was just so adorable, my heart melted." Misuzu looked to her embarresed daughter, "Aw, don't worry, you're still cute, Mikoto-chan! You'll bring in all the boys, just like your beautiful mama." She teased before laughing

Mikoto's face couldn't grow any redder.

This made Misuzu laugh even harder.

Mikoto loved her mother, with all her heart, but sometimes, she really pushed Mikoto's buttons.

"Oh, you know I'm just teasing you, Mikoto-chan." She stopped laugh and leaned in, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek, "I love you, Mikoto."

Mikoto was still beat red, "I love you too, Kaa-chan." She whispered, looking away.

Misuzu grinned.

It was a great day and night.

XXX

* * *

 **You know the numbers in the anime & manga are pretty crazy. I looked up what Machiko could do with the numbers she had and was surprised what she could theoretically do already, case in point magnetic induction. I looked up what an induction furnace requires and was surprised that Machiko could do it with her numbers. If I got my math wrong or described something wrong, let me know so I could perhaps fix it. Although, there are a lot of math problems in the anime, like Mikoto's raild gun being a blaring example, I do want to be somewhat accurate.**

 **The last part of the chapter with Misuzu was fun to write. I do enjoy writing semi-family fluff. Machiko was lucky that Misuzu was too drunk to notice her being too young. Yes, it might be unethical for Machiko to take the Gekota plushie and the dress Misuzu bought, but as far as Machiko is concerned, those are evidence of her existence that must be suppressed. Misuzu might have realized her little adventure wasn't a drunken dream afterall.**

 **University has started back up and I am now doing my capstones, which are my final classes, so I don't know how much time I will have to write. I usually write a chapter for my main story then write a chapter for this story. Just remember, I won't abandon this story, but sometimes updates may take awhile.**


End file.
